Rue and Gaara
by KitInWonderland
Summary: Rue was some girl who actually tried being friend with Gaara when they were children. But she moved and by the time they're reunited, they've both changed. Eventual GaaraxOC
1. Do you want to play with me?

Alright So here's part one

Tell me what you think about it

Disclaimer: I only own Rue

* * *

Part 1

"Do you want to play with me?"

It had been an innocent question. But for some reason it earned the little girl horrified looks from all the other children. Rue was confused about why it wasn't okay to try and get along with the red haired boy who was always alone. She kept forgetting his name, but it hurt her to see him all alone.

He looked up at her confused.

"You want to play with me?" He asked, staring up at her.

"Is it really that strange?" She asked as she smiled and sat next to him. "I'm Rue. My mommy told me I can do whatever I want as long as it makes overs happy. And I think playing with you is going to make you happy."

He kept staring at her as she spoke, almost as if it was completely unheard of.

"So what's your name?" She asked, hoping she wasn't coming on too strong. She didn't want to frighten him off.

"I'm Gaara." He still sounded confused, dumbfounded even, about her interacting with him, but it didn't stop him from smiling lightly as he introduced himself.

Rue's smile brightened as he smiled. She was completely ignoring the other children.

"Let's play in the sandbox, Gaara." She suggested.

While Rue and Gaara played the other children went home. Rue couldn't stop smiling as she and Gaara built a large sandcastle.

By the time they finished the sun had begun to set.

"Rue honey. It's dinnertime." A woman called from across the playground.

But the call made Rue frown. She wanted to keep playing with Gaara.

"Okay mommy." Rue called. She could tell Gaara was frowning as well. So she wrapped her arms around Gaara's shoulders and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Gaara." She said as he stared at their creation, blushing.

She released him and ran to her mother

"I see you made a new friend." Her mother said playfully as they walked home

"It's too soon to tell, but I'd like to think Gaara and I will be the best of friends." Rue said hopefully, not noticing her mother stiffen up at his name.


	2. Monster Child

Here's part 2!

It's a bit longer than part 1

Again, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family

* * *

Part 2

"I don't want our daughter to be friends with that boy!" A man's voice shouted.

That is what woke Rue up later that evening. Getting out of bed she curiously opened the door to her room a crack.

"Darling, Lower your voice. If she hears you she'll get upset." Her mother said while shushing him.

"She'll get upset?! I'm getting upset. I don't want her friends with that monster child." Her father mumbled angrily.

"Too bad, she has high hopes for this friendship." Her mother ended the conversation and Rue realized they'd been talking about her and Gaara.

Rue's fists clenched and a feeling she'd never felt before boiled up inside of her. Anger? Not, not strong enough. Rage? Yes that's it.

Her father calling Gaara, sweet, sweet Gaara a monster enraged her. She closed her door, a scowl fixed to her delicate features. Crossing her room, the young girl opened her window and slipped outside.

Her home was overlooking Sunagkure. It was small, but big enough for the three of them and had a workshop out back.

Rue wanted to scream. But she found that she couldn't. She also wanted to cry. But she couldn't do that either. She'd just met Gaara, but he was nice. She wanted him to be surrounded by friends. Rue did not want people to avoid him or call him a monster. It wasn't right.

She sat out in front of her home with her knees up against her chest and looked out at her village. Breathing deeply, she calmed and her rage slowly subsided. The cool night air and the small lights from the village were usually relaxing, but something felt different.

The air was still, waiting for something, and the village seemed darker than usual. Looking up she frowned at the moon. It was full and dull. To Rue, it felt like night itself was expecting something big tonight.

Then she saw it. A small explosion came from the village. Rue actually jumped when she saw it. Her heart began to race as she worried about Gaara.

Turning she ran back to her house and flung the door open. Her parents sat in the living room, talking. They looked up at her surprised.

"You're supposed to be asleep young lady." Her father said.

"I know but… Something happened in the village!" She announced making her parents jump as well.

"What?!" They said in unison, equally surprised.

Rue nodded furiously and ran to them. Grabbing their hands, she began to drag them. They came along with her quickly. When the three got to where she had been sitting. Rue immediately pointed to the puff of smoke where the explosion was.

Then they heard a tortured scream. Rue's eyes widened and a pained expression crossed her face.

"Gaara!" She shouted and her mother grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and held her close.

Rue focused on the spot where Rue assumed Gaara had been. Something was there. It was big and demonic and Rue didn't know how to react to it. It, whatever it was, was angry or depressed. She couldn't tell which but it was rampaging on the village.

Rue's father took Rue and her mother back inside and her mother put Rue back in her bed.

"I know you're worried about Gaara, honey. But get some sleep." Her mother said covering rue up and closing her window.

Rue pouted and her mother kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep.


	3. We're Leaving!

Part 3 is here now!

Okay this part focuses on Rue's Parents, so it's a bit short.

Tell me what you think

I love feedback

* * *

Part 3

"What do you mean we're leaving?!" Rue's mother, Katya, yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Kat. You just put Rue back to sleep." Her husband said calmly.

While Katya was tucking their child into bed once again, her husband, Arin, had begun to pack up their home.

"Kat, please understand. Suna is not the safest place for Rue. And you know after tonight that Monster Child, because you know that thing was him. Well he'll change and it'll destroy Rue." Arin explained.

Katya knew he was right. But she also had a feeling taking Rue away from Gaara would also destroy her.

"I know. But Arin, I can't just leave. I'm a jonin. I cannot go AWOL." She reminded him, pointing to the forehead protector around her neck.

Arin crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife affectionately. Katya laid her head on his chest and held onto him.

"I'll take Rue and out things on ahead and we'll wait for you." He told her softly. "Is that alright?"

Katya nodded sadly as he began to pet her dark red hair.

"Where will you go?" She asked, looking up into her husband's beautiful blue eyes.

"Um, I don't really know yet." Arin admitted, embarrassed.

His embarrassment was just what she needed. Katya began to laugh and leaned up kissed him softly.

"Somewhere close-ish? You know Rue hates long journeys. Oh and somewhere peaceful. Since the point is to keep her safe. It should be a shinobi village too. So you can keep doing your passion." Katya suggests after their kiss.

"Kat, baby, you're my passion. Bust I know what you meant. You also just described Konoha." Arin told her, laughing softly


	4. Have I changed?

Part 4! Yay!

This part takes place during the beginning of Ep 1.

Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family

* * *

Part 4

"Have I changed?" Rue looked into a mirror and asked her reflection.

After moving to Konoha with her father years before, Rue would ask that. To her father, her mother, when she joined them. But because her parents answered no, Rue turned to her reflection.

Rue inspected her reflection. Long violet hair, crystal blue eyes, paled snow kissed skin. She certainly didn't look different. She hadn't grown at all since last spring. She was shorter than girls her age. Well smaller in every way really. Except, Her chest was a little bigger than her friend Ino.

Though Ino wasn't really her friend. They were friendly, but not really friends. Rue didn't have any female friends that were her age. Rue's female friends were kunoichi that purchased weapons and poisons from her families shop.

Rue's father Arin, makes the weapons himself. The makes that customized to the clients specifications. While Rue and her mother, Katya, make poisons to sell with the weapons. Making weapons was one of Arin's passions and Katya was a poison pro.

Rue's parents loved one another more than they loved making their weapons or poisons. So they got married and had Rue. But with Arin's black hair and Katya's red, Rue wondered how she got violet hair.

"Rue! We're opening up soon." Katya's call interrupted her thoughts.

"Be right down!" Rue called back as she put her hair up in a bun.

Since coming to Konoha, Rue helped her father by making deliveries. She never wanted to be a ninja. She took after her dad like that. Her mother, who resigned from being a kunoichi altogether began teaching her about poisons a while after joining her husband and child.

Rue left her room and went to her families shop. It was right next door so it was a short walk.

Her mother was sitting on the front counter when she walked in. Rue smiled and leaned on the counter next to her.

"Morning. Dad in back?" She asked her curiously. It wasn't like they opened the shop together regularly. It was just odd not to see him in the store front.

Katya nodded. "That's right. Putting the finishing touches on a special order."

"Special order?" She asked curiously. "Who's it for?" Rue's curiosity was getting the better of her.

Katya grinned a mischievous grin that Rue thought made her look ever younger.

"You know I can't tell you that"

"You don't know, do you?" Rue asked playfully, making her mother gasp and look surprised.

Then Katya pouted and leaned back taking a bag out from behind the counter.

"You're quite right. Now be a good little delivery girl and take this to Iruka at the academy."

Rue stuck her tongue out at her playfully. Taking the bag, she crossed the store and propped the front door open and switched the closed sign to open.

* * *

Side note: If your wondering

Snow Kissed Skin is just how Rue refers to her paleness

She's slightly paler than Haku


	5. Don't you know he's Asexual

Okay part 5 is much longer than the first 4

Italic part is a flashback

Disclaimer" I only own Rue & her family!

 **Pewdian: I'm glad your enjoying it so far but I may stick to short chapters**

 **Simply because if I think too far ahead too soon**

 **I may loose interest and stop writing**

I love feed back!

* * *

Part 5

"What the hell?"

That was the first words out leave Rue's lips as she entered Iruka's classroom. A few rows of desks in front of her she saw her best friend Naruto locking lips with a boy she'd only heard of before today.

Sasuke Uchiha, The last Uchiha. Unlike most girls, Rue was not in love with him. She didn't even know him. She did feel sad for him though. HE had no one and he pushed others away.

"Naruto, I didn't know you were into Sasuke. You do know he's asexual, right?" Rue said. Not noticing the many glares aimed at her and Naruto. Though Sasuke didn't glare, he didn't even look in her direction.

Naruto, however, did and jumped behind Rue. As he did she caught a glimpse of the bag Rue carried.

"What's in the bag?" He asked curiously trying to grab it.

Rue smacked his hand away and moved toward the front of the classroom. "It's not for you. Iruka ordered something from my dad." She said calmly as she walked.

She set the bag down and went back to her families shop. She would have stuck around to get the pay for the delivery but store policy demands payment up front. No money, No goods. It wasn't cruel, it was business.

Returning to the shop, she saw several off duty ninja. She recognized several that were talking to her mother. She also saw several faces her didn't recognize.

"Ah, Rue you're back. Any trouble?" Katya asked, smiling. As she did several people turned and looked at her daughter. Some mumbled a hello.

"Making one delivery? No. No trouble at all." She answered.

The people she couldn't recognize were watching her. They looked to be around her age. Two boys and a girl. One boy had a really stupid looking haircut. The other was staring at her with strange eyes. The girl looked from Rue to the boy that was staring strangely.

Rue felt uncomfortable and exposed. It was like his eyes could see right into her soul.

"Mom. I'm going to go and eat. Haven't had breakfast yet. And from what I hear it's the most important meal of the day." Rue said.

The boy with weird hair nodded vigorously and spoke, "That is most accurate! It gives you energy to perform all tasks." The girl shook her head and mumbled "Lee" a little exasperatedly.

Rue gasped loudly and realized who they were. Her gasp caught their attention. "Wait, you're the team Guy talks about whenever he comes in?" She asked suddenly.

"He talks about us?" The girl, Tenten, Rue recalled, said. She sounded upset about it. Well not very upset.

"Gushes actually. He's so proud of you three." Arin said as he brought an order out from the back. Lee and Neji shared a look at what Rue's father said. Tenten, on the other hand, looked as if she'd fallen in love with the handsome married man giving the weapon to its owner.

The look made Rue sick. Leaning towards the girl, she frowned.

"Oi bunhead. That's my dad and he's seriously in love with my mother. That look is unnecessary." She whispered rudely.

Tenten blushed and looked surprised as Rue straightened and went home quickly.

Rue sat at the kitchen table. She was eating a slice of toast. She didn't feel bad about what she had said. It was true. Tenten, well no girl really, should ever look at another woman's husband like that. Rue said almost the exact same thing when she first met Anko.

 _Anko had been the shops first customer. She'd come in just for a few kunai. It was just to compare the workmanship to the ones she already carried. Rue was sitting on the counter, drawing. "Daddy, there's a lady here that'd like to place an order." Rue had called and when her dad came out and got the order, she saw the older woman look at Arin hungrily. When Arin went back to work on it, Rue glared at Anko and told her angrily, "Oi that's my daddy. He's really, really, really in love with mommy and she'll be here any day. That look is more than unnecessary." But Anko smiled and laughed and brushed it off by saying, "Well aren't you adorable, looking out for your mommy and daddy's marriage."_

Rue remembered it as if it were yesterday. She knew she didn't have to look after her parent's romantic life. When they weren't working, they never stopped kissing or groping.


	6. You're kidding right?

Part 6!

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her parents!**

I love to get feedback

And don't forget to check out my other series called Rue Meets...

* * *

Part 6

"You're kidding right?"

Rue was not happy. Actually she didn't know how to handle it.

"I'd never joke about my body like that Rue. You know that. I'm telling you, your father got me pregnant." Katya told her.

"I can't believe you two… I don't want a sibling that's eleven years younger than me!" Rue shouted, only for Katya to shush her and cover her mouth.

"I haven't told Arin yet!" She cried nervously.

Rue's eyes opened wide and she pulled her mother's hand from her mouth.

"What? Why?" She demanded. "Is it not daddy's?"

"What? Of course it's Arin's! I just don't want him to get excited. In case it's a false alarm." Katya reasoned and Rue let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Rue wrapped her arms around her mother and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, you never told what the special order dad was working on was." Rue said changing the subject. It had been a week since Rue found out about the special order and curiosity was eating away at her.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you." Katya giggled and lifted her left hand. Around her wrist was a metal band with a heart charm that had 'I love you Kat ~A' carved on it. "An anniversary gift." Katya added.

"That's so sweet!" Rue squealed as Arin joined them in Rue's room.

"I see you showed her." He chuckled. "Rue, Naruto's here to see you."

Rue smiled and left her parents in her room. Going outside, she met Naruto by the door.

"Hey you!" Rue grinned throwing her arms around him.

"Hey." He laughed.

"What's been going on?" She asked looking at him

"Been busy doing lame missions." He frowned then smiled, "But I leave for a cooler mission tomorrow!"

"Really? What is it?" She demands curiously

"Escort to the land of Waves."

"That sounds exciting!"

"What's going on in your house?"

"Mom thinks she's pregnant and Dad doesn't know."

"What! And you let me go on about a mission?"

"You didn't go on about it! You mentioned it. And it sounds fun…ish."

As they talked they stayed in the position of her holding onto him, which raised a few eyebrows of people passing by them. Rue didn't care though. Since Naruto was a genin she didn't see him very often and when she did, he had his team-mates right there waiting for him to get back to work.

"I can't wait for you to come back. Things'll be so boring without you." She pouted looking at him.

"Keep an eye on Konohamaru. That should keep you busy." He laughed and looked behind him and a little boy that had been watching them.


	7. Pint-Sized Perverts

Here's part 7

Finally, right?

Not much is going to happen here

Don't forget to give feedback

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family**

* * *

Part 7

"Rue! Rue! Hide us! Hurry!"

Rue turned and saw Konohamaru and his partners in crime running toward her. Chasing after them was their teacher.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, since Naruto had left rue was dragging into Konohamaru's craziness. At first he and his little cronies just hung around the family shop. Then they asked her to help with their 'training.' Now they wanted her to hide them after a prank gone wrong.

"I was just trying to teach Moegi and Udon the sexy jutsu." Konohamaru explained.

"Still trying to teach that? When will you learn? You do it at night so no one can see you teach it. That jutsu is seriously frowned upon." Rue told them as she quickly hid them behind the bench she was sitting on.

Rue honestly forgot why she was helping them. The first few times Konohamaru tried teaching them the sexy jutsu, he made Rue model for them. Now that was a serious blow to her ego. She hadn't even helped Naruto when he made that jutsu.

'I wonder when Naruto will be back so he can help these pint-sized perverts." Rue thought as the three's teacher ran passed.

"Alright, you can go now." She told them as she got up and stretched.

"Thanks for helping us again!" Moegi said as they ran off.

"Yea yea." Rue yawned. Dealing with those three was exhausting. But Naruto was right, keeping an eye on Konohamaru did keep her busy.

Going home, Rue nearly bumped into her mother who was heading out.

"Whoa mom where's the fire?" Rue asked smiling at her.

"Sorry honey. I have an appointment today to see if I'm right or not." Katya told her laughing softly.

"Want someone to come with you?" She offered smiling at her.

Katya shook her head. "No, I'd rather find out on my own so I can tell you and your father together. Be sure to be surprised."

"Will do." Rue giggled and went up to bed as Katya went to her appointment.

Several days later, Rue heard Naruto and his team had returned. Their mission had apparently taken an odd turn when they got to the Land of Waves. She was on her way to find him and ask about it, when she ran into him, Sakura, the Naruto fan club and two faces Rue hadn't seen in years.


	8. The same could be said about you Cupcake

**Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her Family!**

Feel free to give my feedback!

Don't forget to Read the Side Series, Rue Meets…

* * *

Part 8

"What's going on here?" Rue asked looking from face to face. Then her eyes landed on a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Temari?" She asked blinking, before running forward and locking her arms around the older girl's waist.

"Rue… It's been so long." The older girl mumbled while returning the hug. Rue released Temari and looked over at the blonde's brother.

"Kankuro, put Konohamaru down." She said sternly. By now Naruto was gawking at Rue.

"Ugh fine…" Kankuro grumbled and dropped Konohamaru.

"Thank you." Rue smiled and gave Kankuro a small hug. Then she turned to Temari.

"He's with you two. Isn't he? I need to see him." She said quietly so only the siblings could hear her.

"A lot has changed since then kid." Kankuro told her

"He… he may not want to see you." Temari added.

"Hey Rue, want to introduce us to your friends?" Naruto asked making Rue jump. She had forgotten he was there.

"Oh right… Guys this is Temari and her brother Kankuro. Their acquaintances of mine, from Suna." She introduced them politely.

"No offense but they don't really seem like your kind of people." Sakura comments, placing her hands on her non-existent hips.

"The same could be said about you cupcake." Kankuro said crossing his arms over his chest. Rue bit her lower lip trying to hold in a giggle.

"Temari, Kankuro." Came a low, gravely bark from a nearby tree. Kankuro and Temari stiffened and Rue's heart rate began to speed up. She couldn't explain it, but after years of waiting to hear this voice, it almost physically excited her.

Turning, she saw him. Same red hair, same lonely sea green eyes. Except when their eyes met, Rue received a cold, vacant glare. And that was the most heartbreaking thing that could have happened.

"Gaara…?" She questioned, almost moronically. She knew it was him. But she'd been longing for the sweet and lonely Gaara. Not the angry and traumatized Gaara.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gaara asked in a cold voice before vanishing from the tree in a swirl of sand and reappearing between his siblings.

"We were just catching up with Rue." Temari said quickly. Gaara, avoiding eye contact with Rue, looked passed her at Kankuro.

"Not being too much of an embarrassment to our village, I hope?" He questioned his brother almost sarcastically. Kankuro scoffed and Rue's heart leapt as she heard Gaara's voice right next to her.

"Which raises the questiong of why three Suna ninja are here in Konoha?" Someone asked from the tree Gaara was in.

Rue looked up to see Sasuke. She looked back at the siblings questioningly.

"Hah. You don't know? We're here for the Chunin exams."Kankuro replied as he and his siblings turned to leave.

"Gaara! Wait." Rue called. Before she, or anyone else could stop her. She hugged Gaara's side tightly.

"I missed you, so much." She told him softly as he stiffened up and tears she hadn't felt coming slid down her cheeks.


	9. Freaking sex life

It's been a little while

But here it is part 9

And we turn our attention back to Rue's family life

I know I just brought Gaara back in and he doesn't get much attention

But Rue is a Civilian and he's, at the moment, A homicidal freak

But he'll be back eventually

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her Family**

Don't forget to look at the side series Rue Meets…

* * *

Part 9

"Hey. Honey, where's your father?"

Rue looked up from the book she'd been sketching in.

"In the shower. How'd your appointment go?" She asked while looking back down at her sketch. Without meaning to she'd drawn Gaara.

"All in good time my dear." Katya winked playfully as she went into the bathroom and spoke softly to Arin before coming out again. Smiling brightly, Katya draped her arms around Rue and looked at the sketch.

"Hmm… Who's he? Looks vaguely familiar." She mumbled as Arin joined them in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's Gaara… I saw him today." Rue said putting her pen down.

"What? What do you mean?" Katya asked straightening up.

"Apparently the Chunin exams are being held here." Rue said closing the book and quickly changing the subject. "Mom, didn't you have news from the appointment you had?" Rue asked. Arin looked somewhat worried.

"You had an appointment today? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you" He said, upset that he was just now hearing about it.

"Thanks Rue." Katya said sarcastically before walking over to Arin and held his face sweetly. "All that happened was I had a feeling about something and wanted to be absolutely sure before I tell you. A few weeks ago I talked to Rue about it and then I waited to see if it would go away. It didn't. "Katya explained soothingly.

"Okay, so how did it go? What was it you were thinking?" Arin asked

Rue smiled at her father's interest in this. Though she had a feeling he'd go into a weird protectiveness mode and ban her from the shop and all poison making.

"Before I say anything I want you to know nothing is going to change. This will not be like when we found out about Rue." Katya said sternly moving her hands to her hips.

Rue couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'Yea right, you're pregnant lady. A lot will probably change" She thought as Katya told her husband the news.

Arin looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Rue had to bite her lower lip and exercise her self-control to keep from laughing. That's when Arin turned to her.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Your mother's pregnant and nothing…?!" He demands childishly

"I freaked out about when she told me she thought she was pregnant. Excuse me for having other things on my mind aside from your freaking sex life." Rue shrugged and Katya nodded in approval. Right now Rue wanted nothing more than to see Gaara again. She wanted to apologize for not saying goodbye to him properly.


	10. my Gaara

**Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her parents!**

Here is the BEAUTIFUL Part 10!

 _ **Pewdian: Thank you for still loving the story! I'm trying my hardest to stay true to the anime**_

 _ **And Rue is still trying to figure out who she is. But being all over the place is part of her charm.**_

 _ **Right? Right?!**_

Anyway!

Give feedback and Read the side Series!

* * *

Part 10

"Excuse me? Do you know where the Sand Genin are staying?"

It'd been several days and Rue's longing to see Gaara had not stopped at all. Not even a little. She wanted to see him so badly she'd resorted to asking her father's customers.

"Sand genin? Oh for the chunin exams. Have you tried looking at hotels?" One male jonin suggested.

"Don't tell her that! She may just go looking!" Arin shouted. He didn't want her anywhere near Gaara. Not that Rue could blame him for that. Gaara had changed and she didn't know how she felt about it.

She wasn't afraid though. She could never be afraid of him. Rue had promised herself that, no matter how he changed, she'd never fear him. No matter how she looked at it, he was her sweet, lonely Gaara. He was just a little lost now.

Looking between the jonin and her father, Rue was almost ashamed for not thinking it. A hotel. Of course. Where else would they stay?

Running out of the shop, Rue went as fast as she could to a hotel. As soon as she entered she asked about sand ninja checking in. When the woman at the desk said they were there, Rue almost danced with delight.

Going up to their room, her heart was pounding hard with anticipation. She stared at their door about to raise her hand to knock when she realized she had no idea what to say.

Shrugging it off she knocked. Moments later Kankuro opened the door. His hood down and his face paint off.

"Hey kid." He said simply , looking down at her.

"When will you stop calling me that?" She asked bitterly as she looked up at him.

"Hmm… When you grow a little more." He teased.

"So never then? Grreat. May I come in?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. But not for too long." Kankuro nodded and let Rue pass him.

"Kankuro, who was at the door?" Temari asked from another room as Kankuro closed the door behind them.

"Rue." He answered simply and something sounding like a growl could be heard. It seemed to Rue that her name had become something of a dirty word to the trio.

"Um, Hi…?" She said questioningly as she went into the room Temai and Gaara were seated in.

"Hey." Temari smiled softly and Gaara shot Rue a dark look. Kankuro nudged her to make her go further in the room before making a face at Temari.

Temari caught the hint and fled leaving Rue and Gaara alone together.

"And then there were two…"Rue said laughing softly as she sat next to Gaara. He looked at her quietly.

"I have something I need to tell you. And it's been eating away at me since I saw you the other day." She told him softly.

"And I don't want to talk to you." He spoke harshly getting up. Rue quickly grabbed his hand.

"So don't talk. Please… just listen to what I have to say. I need to get it out of my system!" She exclaimed as she grabbed him. Touching him felt like electric coursing through her veins, but in a good way.

"I'm so, so sorry I didn't say a proper good bye when I left Suna. I was going to! But I couldn't find you. And when I went to your house and was told you weren't up. So I asked Temari to tell you for me. I was being rushed by dad to hurry because he was scared by the night before's events." She rambled coherently.

"…Scared. And you? Were you scared?" He asked dryly.

"No. I could never be scared of you. I was worried about you. I wanted to soothe you instead of move." She admitted.

"Why?" He demanded. Rue stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Because you're my Gaara. My sweet but lonely Gaara. You've just become lost….. and heartbroken."


	11. Why am I so drawn to Gaara?

**Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family!**

Read the side series!

Rue has a slight breakdown

And that's heartbreaking

But Enjoy!

And give feedback!

It'd help me a lot!

* * *

Part 11

"Good luck with the second part of the exam!" Rue called as she left the hotel room.

After she basically called Gaara broken, he pushed her away and she ended up talking to Temari. She was told that they'd had the first part of the chunin exam earlier that day and that Naruto had made an idiot of himself. Though that did not surprise Rue at all.

Rue filled Temari in on the last several years. Her move, befriending Naruto, Anko admiring her father's looks, everything. She even mentioned her mother's current pregnancy. Before going to leave, Rue said something that completely threw Temari off. She said that, believe it or not, Naruto was actually a less broken Gaara.

She didn't know what possessed her to tell her that. Rue was even sure if it was completely true. She just said it to Temari, it seemed like she meant it.

On her walk home, Rue contemplated her words. Sure when she first met them, both boys were lonely. But where Naruto seemed angry about it, Gaara just wanted some company, a little love even. Both opened their hearts to her kindness within moments of meeting her.

But something happened to Gaara. Something she didn't know about. Something that hurt him so bad it closed him off and his longing for companionship withered into a hatred for all.

Before Rue knew it she was standing in her family's kitchen, looking at her mother. Her mother, who was sitting at the table, looked up at her.

"Everything alright hun?" Katya asked

"Yea. I went to visit Gaara and I told him what I needed to." Rue nods and sat at the table across from Katya.

"That's good. I'm glad you got it all out of your system" Katya smiled.

"Mom... Why am I so drawn to Gaara?" Rue asked looking at the table. She'd asked that question twice before. Each time it was after she tried to beg them to move back to Suna.

"Because, you have the biggest heart in the world. And you're still worried about the emotional toll that night took on him." Katya answered. It was the exact same answer she always got from her.

Rue stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Are you serious?! You always say that. For the longest time I've felt he was a part of me. And all I've wanted for so long was to get back to him and never leave him again." Rue cried angrily as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

It wasn't like this was the first time Katya heard any of that, but to see Rue crying about it. That was new. Having Gaara so close and still out of reach was affecting Rue.

Rue wiped at the tears but they just kept falling as she went to her room.


	12. I just handed her over

Alright Part 12

Right after part 11? Wow

I got really motivated

This one like part 3 Focus' on Rue's parents

Katya reacts to Rue's breakdown

Like part 3 it's won't be very long

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family**

* * *

Part 12

"Arin. We need to tell her."

After Rue's outburst Katya went down to the shop to talk to her husband

"Kat… That's a bad idea. You know it is. She'll never forgive up for what we did." He said putting down what he'd been working on.

"Us? We? What have you been smoking?! I think you mean me and I. As in she'll never forgive me for what I did. Arin I just handed her over without even batting an eye. I could have said no. Actually I should have said no!"

"You're making it sound like you weren't sleep deprived."

"It doesn't matter that I was! I still should have said no!" Katya whimpered, filled with self-loathing.

Arin pulled his wife against him and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Alright. Tell her if you feel you must." She whispered soothingly.

"I'm going to." Katya smiled and kissed along his jaw. "Later though." She added winking as she pressed herself up against him.

* * *

Umm yea I'm going to cut it off there

And when we come back at some point

I shall reveal the truth


	13. Only makes him a monster if he lets it

The truth comes out!

Well my version that Connects Rue to Gaara

 **Disclaimer: Rue, Katya and this version of Events is all I own**

Please give feedback

And read the Side series Rue meets

* * *

Part 13

The next morning, Katya went up to her daughter's room. Rue was sprawled out over her bed, still asleep. Her cheeks still wet from the night before. Katya didn't want to wake her yet, but if she didn't she'd back out of telling her the truth.

It was a large secret. It was also a quite unbelievable one. When Katya did tell Rue she was hoping she wouldn't be too mad at her. She contemplated writing her it out for Rue. But, knowing Rue, she'd write it off as fiction.

Katya sat on the edge of Rue's bed and rubbed her back slowly.

"Rue… It's time to get up." Katya told her softly. That was enough to get Rue to stir. She shifts enough to look at her mother, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sleep well?" Katya asked wiping Rue's cheeks. Rue nodded and sat up. "Rue, honey, I have to tell you something, but, it's going to wait until you wake up more. Are you hungry?" She added softly.

"Okay… yea. I'm going to wash my face… "Rue answered tiredly as she got out of bed. Katya nodded and went to the kitchen as Rue went into the bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Katya made Rue some toast with sweet jam. Something she'd make when Rue got sick. Katya placed the plate and a glass of juice on the table as Rue joined her in the kitchen.

Looking at the spread, she sat at the table and looked up at her mother

"Am I sick?" She asked as she picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it.

"No… but you may get sick after what I have to say." Katya said sitting next to Rue

"Oh…? Why's that?" Rue asked.

"Well… uh… I haven't been totally honest with you." Katya told her only to receive a face that most definitely said 'Duh'. Katya couldn't help but fidget under Rue's watchful gaze. She would have been an excellent kunoichi, if Katya had said no.

"It's about… Well what you asked last night. I have a legitimate answer for you… One I was hoping I'd never have to tell you. Not that the answer I'd always given isn't true, because it is. And you may not believe this new answer." Katya rambled as Rue ate her toast.

"Well I guess it all happened shortly after you were born. Lord Kazekage found that his unborn child was a compatible host for a tailed beast. When he went to seal it in the child, complications arose and he was born premature and his mother passed on. But the Lord Kazekage still wanted the child to host the beast. So he could maybe use him as a weapon." Kaya started. Rue knew she was talking about Gaara so she urged her to continue.

"But because of the complications and being premature, Lord Kazekage was afraid the beast would reject his host. So he turned to another baby, a healthy little girl who was born a month ahead of schedule. And he asked the girls mommy for something that most likely could not be returned to the girl" Katya paused as Rue finished her toast and sipped her dink.

"And here's where I come in?" Rue asked setting her cup down again.

"Yes here is where you come in my sweet girl." Katya smiled and took a deep breath.

"Now the little girl's mommy was a little… Okay a lot, sleep deprived. The little girl was so energetic and never seemed to sleep. So the mommy said yes and the little girl was taken away. And, once again, the beast was to be sealed into the boy. And as it was sealed into him the girl's chakra was siphoned out of her and into the boy, until she had very little left. This time there were no complications as the beast was sealed away into the boy." Katya finished.

Rue stared at her empty plate, horrified.

"So… I'm why people see Gaara as a monster?" She asked quietly.

"You could think of it like that. Or you could be positive. You're why Gaara is alive now. Sure he has something in him that you and I helped put there. But it only makes him a monster if he lets it." Katya said trying to soothe her daughter.

* * *

Again I gotta stress that these are my version of events


	14. Katya was right, Rue felt sick

Part 14!

Okay this'll be short with no Dialogue

It's really more of an overview of Katya and Arin's parenting method

Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her Family

Please give feedback

And read the Side Series

* * *

Part 14

Katya was right, Rue felt sick. After the truth she felt sick from an overload of conflicting emotions. Anger toward her mother, relief from the truth, enraged at the Kazekage of her former village, worried about Gaara, ecstatic that all the Suna villagers were technically wrong about Gaara and to top it all off she was curious about all the other lies she'd been told.

Getting up she quietly went back to her room. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to go back to bed and start the day over again. Rue was certain that was impossible. So she collapsed on her bed, and screamed into her pillow

From the kitchen, Katya frowned; she wasn't used to seeing Rue like this. While she wanted to soothe her daughter, she did not know how.

So she decided it'd be best to let Rue figure it out before trying to step in. That was their parenting method, Katya and Arin's. They'd be there when needed but generally let Rue make her own decisions.

To them it was sure to give Rue a realistic expectation of adulthood. Though Arin tended to try to give Rue more attention every now and then.

He claimed it was his right as her father. Katya thought he was full of it and that he just wanted to spoil her

Katya picked up Rue's dished and emptied her cup before washing them.


	15. Faceless children and a swing

Part 15

It will have dialogue

Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family

* * *

Part 15

"Is Rue alright?"

Katya looked at Naruto as he asked the question.

Rue hadn't left her room much in the past couple of days. She was still reeling from what Katya had let her in on.

"Actually she's been really quiet lately. You can go on up and visit her Naruto." Katya said with a small smile

"Right. Operation Cheer up! I'm on it!" He grinned and ran passed Katya

Rue was sitting in bed, sketching. Faceless children and a swing. The picture was coming together nicely, but the children's faces alluded her.

"Hey! Wanna hear about the second part of the exam?"

She looked up to see Naruto, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yea." She nods simply while setting her sketch aside

Naruto told her, quite energetically, about the Forest of Death and his 'brave' acts. And Rue just smiled and nodded along. That is until he mentioned the preliminary round before the third part

He started with his match and how it was actually a fluke. Then he recounted every other match. It sounded like a great show to Rue.

Then he brought up Gaara.

"The most gruesome fight by far though was with that Sand ninja… Um Gaara? Yea… that's it Gaara! He was against Bushy Brow, Guy's student that oddly idolizes him. Bushy Brow totally almost won! Then that Gaara guy turned the tables and nearly killed him. That guys a real beast." Naruto told her.

He didn't notice her grin turn into a frown. He didn't notice the tears that began rolling down her cheeks. He didn't notice her soft features form a harsh glare.

"Get out." Rue said quietly.

"Huh?" He asked looking at her. That's when he noticed her face.

"Please… Just get out. Now." She demanded, bringing her sketch back towards her again


	16. Ruby that is enough

Part 16

Katya has had enough of Rue's shit.

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family**

Rue's real name is mentioned

Give Feed back

Read Rue Meets

* * *

Part 16

"Rue, you have to come out at some point." Katya said from Rue's doorway

"That's a lie. Dad said I could do whatever I want. You said that too. Or were you lying to me?" She said as she lay in bed, her back towards her mother.

"Ruby that is enough. I know you're upset, but you cannot speak to me like that." Katya said sharply.

Rue bolted upright as her mother used her full first name. Rue had only been called it one other time since she was a baby. When she was refusing to leave Suna.

Now you are going to get out of bed, shower and go outside. It's almost lunch time so build up an apetite." Katya ordered. She didn't enjoy being like this, but Rue couldn't hide away for weeks just because she's upset.

"Yes mother." Rue said stiffly before obediently going to the bathroom.

Sighing, Katya went into Rue's room and opened a window to get some fresh air in. On her way out again she noticed a sketch Rue had been working on, faceless children and a swing.

Looking at it, Katya felt a sense of familiarity towards the children. There were two boys and a girl. The boys each held one of the girl's hands and the girl sat on the swing.

Leaving the sketch where she found it, Katya left Rue's room. She sat at the kitchen table and wondered what her next baby would be like.


	17. That guy's scary

Part 17

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her family**

Some unwarranted Tenten hate

Give Feed back

Read Rue Meets

* * *

Part 17

After showering Rue pulled on a clean outfit and went outside. Rather than wander aimlessly she went into her families shop.

Her father was standing behind the counter taking Guy's order. Guy was with two of his students.

"Well, look who finally decided to leave her room." Arin said taking notice of his daughter

"Yea… Mom decided I should be upset outside. She even used the mom voice and threw 'Ruby' into it." She told him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that kid. But you did need to get out of that room." Arin said before turning to Guy again.

"Um I'm sorry… But who's Ruby?" Tenten asked looking at Rue.

Rue turned to Tenten and Neji. Neji gave her the same strange look he had when he first saw her. It didn't bother her this time.

"I am." She said simply.

"But Guy told us your name was Rue." Tenten said, confused

"Rue is probably short for Ruby." Neji said

"That's right. As an infant my name went from Ruby to Rue." She informed them. Before either could ask or say more Rue went up to the counter

"Need anything delivered?" She asked her dad.

"Nope. Why don't you go and see your friends? I'm sure Naruto would love a visit from you." Arin suggested.

"I'm taking a break from Naruto."

"So see Gaara. Since you may not see him again once he leaves."

Guy and Tenten stiffened at Gaara's name.

"Gaara's probably mad at me still for implying he was broken."

"Are you really going to let that stop you?" Arin asked.

"I would. That guy's scary." Tenten interjected and Rue gave her a sharp look.

"Thank you for your opinion. But I have to know, who asked for it?" Rue asked sourly.

"Rue! That was incredi-"

"No, she's right… It was between you two. I shouldn't have said anything." Tenten said quickly as Rue walked out of the shop


	18. Maybe he's got a soft spot for me?

Part 18!

Neji becomes a therapist?

And Rue filled Gaara in on their connection

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rue and her Family**

Enjoy give Feedback!

Read the Side Series!

* * *

Part 18

"Let me get this straight, you and Gaara are connected. Through your chakra, which your mother allowed to be given to him, to seal a beast in him. And she lied about that for years. So you're mad at your mother. And Naruto called Gaara a beast. So you're mad at him now. Your mother got fed up and sent you out. So you took it out on Tenten, who just bugs you for no real reason."

Rue nodded as Neji recounted all of what she'd told him.

"That's right." She said when he finished.

They were sitting up in a tree. Well technically Neji was sitting in the tree. Rue was sitting in his lap. He had her in a near death grip. Apparently he was afraid she'd fall

"Well I'm confused. If your friendship with that dunderhead means so much to you, why do his opinions of Gaara matter?" He asked in a sagely manner

She thought for a moment. It shouldn't matter. But how she felt about Gaara made it matter.

"I just don't want my friends to think poorly of each other. Is that wrong?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Ultimately that's up to you. Though you have no control over how they feel about each other."

"Thanks for listening Neji." Rue smiled and kissed his cheek. Neji's cheeks went a pale shade of pink.

"You're welcome Rue." He told her calmly as he lowered them to the ground.

"See you 'round." Rue said as he let go of her.

"You too." He nodded

With that they parted ways. Rue assumed he had to get back to training to the third part of the exam. She wanted to apologize to Naruto for reacting the way she had, but she didn't know where to find him.

So she went to the hotel Gaara was staying at. Knocking at their door, Temari answered almost immediately.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" She asked Rue politely.

"Been hiding the past few weeks. Mom came clean about something and I didn't want to handle it." Rue answered as she went into the apartment with Temari.

"Oh… Sorry to hear that. Was it a big thing?" Temari asked.

"Yea. She believes it's why I feel the way I feel about Gaara." Rue informed her as they turned into another room.

"This I'd love to hear."

Rue looked and saw Gaara sitting in the room. He was looking at Rue somewhat curiously.

"Well? Don't I get to hear it?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't see why not." Rue answered as she and Temari took a seat across from him.

Rue then recounted the tale her mother had told her. Making sure not to miss a single detail. When she finished there was a moment of silence.

"That was certainly a-"

"Ridiculous story." Gaara said, cutting Temari off.

"Which is why I couldn't handle it." Rue told him. It wasn't exactly the truth. But it was a tiny bit true.

Gaara shot her a disbelieving look and got up so the girls could talk privately.

"Don't mind him. He's just pissy because he's in denial about being just as drawn to you as you are to him." Temari told her while rolling her dark teal eyes.

"What?" Rue asked, dumbfounded, her cheeks going bright red.

"It's true. He blurted it after you left Suna and again a few weeks ago. As for that story. I was little but I'm fairly sure it's true." She informed Rue

"I know it's true." Rue said smiling

"How" Temari asked.

"My Gran came for a visit last week. Apparently she was the medical nin putting my chakra into him. She said at one point my chakra levels got dangerously loe. Somehow, something, she assumes the tailed beast did it. But chakra went back into me, only a little thought, to get me out of the red. She said it wasn't even my chakra. Or Gaaras." Rue explained.

She had left this information out of what she told Gaara. For some reason, she didn't want to tell him.

"Why would the Sand Spirit do that though? He's blood thirsty and dangerous."

"That is correct sir. Maybe he's got a soft spot for me?" Rue shrugged.


	19. That part's been driving me mad

Well it's been a little while

I'm not sorry XD

Now usual stuff;

 **Only Rue and her family are mine**

Give feedback

Read the Side Series

* * *

Part 19

"Did you do anything fun today?" Katya asked as Rue washed her hands.

"I had sex with Neji." Rue said and the sound of glass shattering could be heard behind her. She dried her hands and turned around

Behind her Katya stood, looking horrified the plate the held Rue's lunch.

"You did what?!" Katya demanded, wide-eyed, in a strange sort of calm voice.

"I'm just kidding. Neji is not that kind of guy. We honestly just talked. Then I went and gave Gaara a visit and chatted with Temari." Rue told her, smiling slightly.

"Rue, Don't make that kind of jokes." Katya said as she kneeled and picked up the glass.

Next to Rue the door opened and Arin joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey kid." Arin smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair, much to her dismay.

"Hey. So we're down one more plate." Rue informed him as she fixed her hair.

"Really? Aww I was getting attached to those. What happened?" He mock pouted and Katya stood and threw away the bits of glass and Rue's lunch.

"Oh, I just dropped it. Damn it. That was all I had made for you Rue. I'm sorry." Katya shrugged and frown looking at Rue.

"Its okay. " Rue smiled and she got an apple and went into her room.

She sat on her bed and slowly ate her apple. Looking over at the sketched she had been trying to finish.

It was finished. The faces were there. Rue didn't remember doing it. Furrowing her brow, she took the sketch and her apple to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, did you finish this?" She asked setting her apple on the table and showed her mom the finished art.

Rue and her mother, were quite artistic. That's not saying Arin isn't. He's just artistic in a different way.

"Oh yea, I saw it this morning and it struck a chord. So I added the faces." Katya answered nodded. She had added the childhood faces of Rue, Gaara and Naruto. It just seemed right to her.

Rue didn't mind it. It seemed to fit nicely.

"Thank you. That part's been driving me mad." She told her parents while picking up her apple and returning to her room.


	20. Don't you have some ass to kick?

Part 20

Took a bit to figure out what I wanted to happen in this

Seriously it's been eating away at me

This will be a bit on the short side

 **I only own Rue and her family**

Read my Side Series Rue Meets

Give me feedback!

Enjoy

* * *

Part 20

"Naruto!" Rue called to the blond boy that should have been on his way to the chunin exam.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was talking to a girl around their age with dark hair and eyes like Neji. She was blushing and her eyes were darting around rapidly.

"Oh… Am I interrupting something?" Rue asked looking at the girl.

"Oh. Uh. N-no. I-I was just w-w-wishing Naruto l-l-l-luck." She stumbled over her words, speaking softly.

"Ah, okay. Good luck to you Naruto! And I'm really sorry for the last time we talked." Rue said giving him a small squeeze as she talked.

"That's alright. Your mom told me you were trying to deal with things. Oh and this is Hinata. Hinata this is Rue." Naruto smiled cheerfully introducing the girls.

Hinata and Rue gave each other a faint smile and shook hands as they exchanged greetings

"Don't you have some ass to kick now?" Rue asked as she released Naruto.

"Yep! See ya!" He grinned and ran off. Rue turned to Hinata.

"You know… you'd be really pretty with a glow of self-confidence." Rue told her before turning and walking away.

Rue walked around the village. Something felt off. Almost like something big was going to happen. Something very big.


	21. That guys built like an ox

Part 21

Takes place hours after part 20

So when the Jonin are eliminating the Sound/Suna shinobi

I only own Rue and her Family

Read my side series Rue Meets

GIVE ME FEEDBACK!

I NEED IT TO IMPROVE

* * *

Part 21

"What's going on?" Rue asked as Anko lead her and other villagers into a hiding place. There was a really weird vibe going around. They were being lead through secluded areas.

"Don't worry about it. Just come on." Anko barked softly

Upon arriving at their destination, Rue nearly bumped into Konohamaru, his friends and Iruka. Rather than listen to them talk with Anko, Rue looked around. Villagers went into a room and Rue grabbed Anko's arm.

"Keep an eye out for my parents. Please." She said, almost begging as Anko looked at her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Don't worry." Anko told her with a smile.

"No! You don't understand. Dad has no training and Mom hasn't trained since we moved here a few years ago. And Mom is, like, a month and a half pregnant. But she looks further along!" Rue explained as she let Anko go. Anko's smile faltered and she nodded solemnly.

Joining the other's in the room, Rue sat with Konohamaru and his friends.

"What's going on out there?" Moegi asked, looking at Rue. Rue simply shrugged

"Nothing good. We might be here for a while. So relax and don't worry." Rue said. She was worried about her parents, but she needed to keep the children calm.

So she smiled softly at the three children as they scooted close to her.

"Think Naruto's okay?" Konohamaru asked looking up at her.

"Naruto? Of course he's okay! Are you kidding? That guys built like an ox." She scoffed quietly.

Konohamaru nodded and gave Rue a small worried smile.

"Now, you three get some rest. We'll have a lot to do around the village when the dust clears." She told them sternly.

They nodded. Moegi and Udon leaned against her shoulders and Konohamaru curled up on her lap. Rue, not knowing what else to do, hummed softly.

As the three drifted, Rue looked around as she hummed. Her hum was light and airy and could be heard throughout the room. Other children curled up as they listened. One woman eyes Rue wearily.

"Do you really believe that there'll even be anything left when the dust clears?" She asked.

"I do. I think that no matter what happens, we'll come out of this better than ever." Rue smiled

The woman huffed negatively. Another woman turned to Rue and smiled

"Don't mind her, sweet pea. You're probably right. You're doing a great job with those three." She told her.

"Thank you." Rue answered simply before she returned to her humming.


	22. Begging unspoken pleads

Part 22

This one's sad

Really sad, heartbreaking sad.

Seriously I cried while writing

 **I only own Rue and her family**

Give me feedback

Read my other story; Rue Meets

* * *

Part 22

"It's safe to come out now."

Rue turned her head and saw Anko standing at the door.

They'd been in that room all day. After their nap the children talked amongst themselves. For the past few hours Rue felt unease growing in the pit of her stomach.

Getting up they left the room. Rue's eyes met Ankos begging unspoken pleads, demanding unasked answers.

Anko shook her head. Rue's heart raced. Unease clawed its way to the surface. Fear showed on her face.

Rue felt tears building up as she made her way through the people.

She went to the only place she could think to go; home.

She got there quickly. A few shinobi were clearing away carnage. That's when she saw _them._

She stood outside her parents shop. The windows were broken, the walls bare. Rue's tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Bodies pulled from the shop were laid at her feet.

Faces still,

Eyes hazey,

There they were.

Rue screamed. Tears clouding her vision but she could see them clear as day.

Her parents, cold, lifeless, bloody.

She couldn't stop screaming. It sounded tortured, animalistic, agonizing. No one looked in her direction as she fell to her knees. Her voice grew hoarse and her tears kept falling.

Rue felt someone's arms wrap around her, but when she looked to see who, she saw no one.

Wiping her tears away, her screaming ended and she couldn't speak. She leaned over her parents and slipped the bracelet Arin had made off of Katya. As she did she caught a glimpse of Katya's stomach. Her mother had been run through.

Rue gasped and placed her hands on the baby bump for the first time since the pregnancy was announced.

She didn't know what she expected to feel, but she felt something. And maybe it was the demon chakra in her, but she felt the baby as if it were in her hands.

Small, fragile, cold, not alone. There was… two? Twins?

Rue pulled her hands away as if the fetus burned her and just stared at her mothers corpse.


	23. A wind tunnel of blades

Part 23

I'm not sorry about what happened in Part 22

This is another short, no dialogue part

I couldn't just kill off Rue's parents and move on

So here she is dealing with it

Big things will happen in the next part though

 **I only own Rue**

Read Rue Meets

Give me feedback

* * *

Part 23

Rue lay curled up on her parent's bed. It was large and firm with six pillows and soft blankets. On the bed with her was her parent's wedding clothes and various items of theirs.

The items were old photographs and letters from the early days of their marriage.

She was dressed in a black miniskirt and a black and white bandana tube top. Rue also had the bracelet from her mother's corpse on.

Rue looked at her hands, which were still coated in her mother's dry blood. Her parent's bodies flashed in her mind. Her mother's bloody, run though, body. Her father's body looked much worse. She was completely cut up. It looked as if a wind tunnel of blades went at him.

Rue trembled as her tears came once again. Sitting up she wiped away her tears and got off the bed. Walking across the room she went to her parent's closet and pulled a bag out. Going back to the bed, Rue put the clothes and items in the bag.

The she walked out of their room and left her home. Going into the shop she looked around. Broken glass, discarded weapons and blood were scattered across the floor.

Carefully she tip-toed across the room and went into the back. It was set up like any other blacksmith's work area.

She took the bag over to a coal pit and lit a fire. Letting the flame get bigger, Rue opened the bag.

Looking at the flames, Rue dropped the letters and photos into the fire slowly. Then she placed the clothing in, one article at a time.


	24. Rue, you hate being alone

Part 24

Haven't seen Naruto in a while XD

So he'll be present here.

Rue needs her bestest buddy now that she's all alone and her only family is in Suna

Anyway **I own Rue and only Rue**

Big stuff happening in parts to come

Read Rue Meets for fun Rue one-shot meetings and Rue family information

Enjoy My Lovelies

* * *

Part 24

"Rue! Ya home?" Naruto called into Rue's open front door.

Rue came out of the workshop back room of the shop and went to the front door looking at Naruto. He looked as if he came right over after the Hokage's funeral.

"Hey…" She said softly while wiping stray tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around her small waist. The embrace was warm and made her feel safe and not alone anymore.

"Sorry about your parents." He told her softly. Rue looked up at him as small tears fell from his eyes. Her parents had treated him like he was a part of their family.

"Back at chya." She responded softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you doing alright on your own?" He asked looking down at her. Naruto know Rue hated to be alone any amount of time.

"Eh…" She trailed off and looked at the ground

"Not that good then?" He asked chuckling. Rue blushed softly from how well he knew her.

"Yeah… I'm not enjoying it, at all." She told him. Naruto frowned.

"Hey! Here's an idea! You could stay with me!" Naruto suggested cheerfully. He stepped back from their embrace, smiling happily.

Rue stared up at him. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Naruto. I'd love too. But that is a terrible idea." She said thoughtfully

He gasped loudly.

"What?! Why?"

"You screamed at our only sleepover."

"You startled me."

"I changed into my pajamas."

"You were practically naked!"

"It was sweat pants and a tank top."

"Um. It was a long time ago?"

"Naruto, it was six months ago."

"Well I'm out of excuses." Naruto said blushing. He'd honestly forgotten about that.

"Don't worry about me. I'll adjust to being alone. Also if I did move in with you I'd be alone a lot anyway." She informed him.

Naruto frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"Oh… Sorry about that then…" He told her softly

"It's okay sweetie. I'll just ignore that I'm alone."

Naruto stared at her frowning.

"Rue, you hate being alone."

"I was alone practically all day. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't worry so much." She smiled at him.

"Okay. But I'm staying with you for the rest of the day."

"Alright." She told him imediately


	25. You're too pretty to wallow

Part 25!

Been trying to write this since I posted part 24.

So here it is. Not much happening really.

Just Rue moving in with Naruto

Wait. What?

Rue moves in with Naruto.

You read that correctly.

So despite the reasonable reason why she shouldn't

She's going to anyway.

Rue gets no choice.

Enjoy, Read the side series, Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue.**

* * *

Part 25

Rue awoke to excited knocking. Groaning she got out of bed and went to the door. Opening it she looked tiredly and Naruto and Konohamaru

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

Naruto stared at her head, eyes wide, suppressing laughter.

"Uh Rue? What is that _thing_ on your head?" Konohamaru asked, his face mirroring Naruto's.

Rue looked at them confused as she raised her hand and felt her hair. It felt as if a large majority of her long violet hair rebelled and became a mass of knots.

Rue groaned and dropped her hands.

"Is that why you're here? To make fun of my hair?" She demands.

"No. Of course not!" Konohamaru said shyly.

"That's right, no we didn't! We wanted to show you something. Now get presentable." Naruto told her.

"Presentable? I'm dressed aren't I?" She comments sarcastically.

"Just do it woman. I don't want your sass." Naruto ordered.

Rue rolled her eyes and turned around going into the bathroom.

As she showered, Naruto and Konohamaru came in and sat at the kitchen table, closing the door behind them.

The boys sat quietly, listening to the shower.

Rue eased the knots from her hair and washed her body. After rinsing she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she went to her room and dressed in a white sundress and braided her hair, laying it over her right shoulder.

Leaving her room she went and stood in front of Naruto.

"Presentable enough for you?" Rue asked. Naruto inspected her carefully before nodding.

"It's perfect." He grinned. He and Konohamaru stood. Naruto took a hold of Rue's hand and they lead her outside.

The glass from the shop was cleaned up and the weapons lay neatly on the counter.

"Ta-da!" Konohamaru said

It had been three days since her parents were murdered in the invasion and Rue had stayed in her room since she'd burned some of her parent's things.

"You guys did this?" She asked turning to the boys

"Yea. Well it was Naruto's idea." Konohamaru informed her.

"Wanted you to relax and adjust to this change. Proofed by your hair a while ago, being alone is not agreeing with you." Naruto said and Rue flung her arms around him.

He smiled and returned her hug.

"Oh, and you will be coming to stay with me. I'm not giving you a choice. Your house is depressing so you lose the option to decide." Naruto told her firmly.

Rue just smiled and nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Naruto smiled victoriously as he held her.

Konohamaru watched them quietly

"You guys are weird." He said before leaving to train with Moegi and Udon.

Naruto and Rue stayed like that for a moment. Then they stepped apart, both smiling.

"So I'm living with you now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Just checking…" Rue said softly.

"Okay, I'll move you're things, you get some air. Walk around. You're too pretty to wallow for the rest of your life." Naruto told her while he turned her around and nudged her away gently.

"Alright." She nodded and walked


	26. You do you and let me sleep

Part 26!

So soon? Yes!

A bit on the short side

But whatever

I decide the length here! XD

Anyway…

 **I only own Rue**

Read the side series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 26

"Rue! Get up!" Naruto called from right next to her.

"Eeekk! She screamed jumping a little. Clutching her heart as she tried to catch her breath while she stared at him.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

"I wanted to say good-bye before I left. I'm going with Pervy Sage to find some old lady." He said smiling childishly.

"Really? That's why you woke me up?" She groaned and smacked him with a pillow.

"I could have left a note but that seemed rude." He told her.

"Naruto I was asleep." She whined.

Since moving it with him, Rue had hogged Naruto's bed. They actually shared it. Both slept comfortably. She'd only lived with him two days and the night before she'd managed to wrap herself around him. It was the best sleep she'd ever gotten. Until he pried her off and left her alone.

"Sorry sweetie." He told her softly and kissed her forehead.

"I don't forgive you. You woke me up and now you're leaving me." She pouted.

"It'll be helpful to my training. I can't not go." He said.

"I know and I want you to achieve your goal so you do you and let me sleep." She said kissing his cheek.

"You got it." Naruto nods.

Rue rolled over as Naruto picked up his bag and left.


	27. Sick and Tired of Hurting

Part 27

To be honest I thought I'd give up on this after I killed off Katya and Arin

But here I am still writing

Anyway part 27 wow

Wonder what Rue's up to now…

Read the side series

 **I only own Rue**

Enjoy and give feedback

* * *

Part 27

For a while after Naruto left Rue continued hiding in bed. Though she soon decided it was time to get on with her life. She missed her parents but Rue was sick and tired of hurting over it.

So she cleaned. Naruto's apartment was filthy. This was weird, because, he was hardly in it.

Regardless she cleaned out the spoiled food, mopped the floor, did the laundry, and changed the sheets and blankets on the bed. Going into the bathroom she cleaned the sink, scrubbed the shower and sanitized the toilet.

She cleaned until everything in the apartment sparkled. It certainly distracted her from how she felt. She missed her parents, wanted Gaara, just to be with him really. She also wanted to go to sleep and wake to find the last week was just a bad dream.

Hearing her stomach growl she blinked and looked down at herself. She was in the same outfit she'd worn the previous day, a tank top and shorts, her go to outfit for bed time.

Her stomach growled again, making her frown.

"I know you're hungry, but relax. I need to do some shopping and then we'll eat." She told her stomach calmly.

She grabbed a clean outfit and went to the shower.

As she showered she thought about what she'd done since the death of her parents; she'd cried, burned their possessions, lived in bed, and did not properly care for herself.

It's officially been a week since their deaths and Rue felt disgusted with herself. Turning the water off, she wrapped a towel around her body. Wiping steam from the mirror, she eyed her reflection.

"Have I always been this pitiful?" She asked herself. She didn't want the answer to this question though.

She dried off and dressed in a long black skirt with a slit going up to her left hip. She paired it was a red long sleeve shirt.

Then she went and purchased everything she'd need to restock the kitchen. Fruit, vegetables, milk, and other food products, as well as toiletries.

With the bags in hand she went to her family's old shop. Everything was how she'd left it when Naruto packed her things.

Placing the groceries on the counter, she grabbed a bag from the back room and put all the weapons inside.

"Need any help?" A male voice called from across the shop.

Rue jumped and looked up.

Standing there was someone she'd only met recently.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Um Shikamaru, right?" She asked only to receive a nod.

"Going to war?" He asked playfully, pointing to the bag she'd filled.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Shop's closing, permanently. So I'm cleaning up." She informed him.

"Oh, want help carrying you bags back to Naruto's?" He asked her, walking towards the counter.

"Yea, if you don't mind." She told him.

"Wouldn't have asked if it did." He said lazily.

"Right… Thank you."

He nodded and grabbed her two bags of groceries. Rue took the bag of weapons

"How've you been holding up?" He asked after a moment of silence as they walked.

"Pretty bad actually. Been hiding in bed." She answered honestly.

"Isn't that how normal people deal with the death of loved ones?"

"I guess. But how'm I supposed to move on from it if I don't try to? Hiding won't help me feel better."

She shrugged and smiled at her softly. The rest of the walk to Naruto's was in silence. When they arrived, Rue opened the door and led him inside.

She places the weapon bag with her things and Shikamaru placed the bags on the table.

Rue went to the table and took the things out of the bags. Putting the milk away.

"Need any more help?" Shikamaru asked.

Rue returned to the table and looked up at him.

"Not really, but thank you." She smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek. An action that made them both freeze.

"Sorry…" She said softly, looking away from him.

"I should go." He told her as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Rue sunk to the floor. She and Shikamaru weren't even friends. Why did she do that? Sure she thought he was fairly attractive, despite his head looking like her favorite fruit. But that doesn't mean she should kiss him.

Sighing she got up and finished putting things away. When she finished she ate an apple.

For the rest of the day, Rue made sure everything was tidy and put away. Every now and then her thoughts would wonder to Gaara, or her parents, or she'd wonder how Naruto was doing.

After several days Rue wrote her interaction with Shikamaru off as an act of gratitude. She seemed almost back to herself. The village was back to its usual bustling self. Well as far as Rue knew it was.

Rue was going outside more and interacting with others again. She'd even go with Sakura to check on Lee sometimes.


	28. Seems like some kind of weird ritual

Part 28

I'm not sorry about the delay

This'll be a long one

Few notes: Yes the plants mentioned exists,

Yes the animals mentioned exist

Yes they are poisonous/ venomous

 _ **Seriously give feedback so I can improve.**_

 **I only own Rue**

Read the Side series

* * *

Part 28

When Naruto returned, Rue was out and about. So she was able to run and hug him. With him were a rather elderly looking man, and two women that looked relatively young.

"So Naruto, who's your lady friend?" The man asked looking at Rue in a creepy way. Naruto turned and gave him a scary look.

"My sister, Rue. Keep your filthy mitts away from her." Naruto told him fiercely. Rue looked between Naruto and the man. Then it clicked and she gasped loudly.

"Ah! So you're the Pervy Sage Naruto mentioned!" She declared, making Naruto and the women laugh.

"Aw, not you too! I'm the Legendary Toad Sage and one of Konohagakure's Sannin, Jiraiya!" He declared. Rue made a face at him.

"That's a serious mouthful though. No one will pick that over something simple like Pervy Sage. Also total side note, when did I become you're sister Naruto?" Rue said. Jiraya looked at her stunned. Naruto ignored her question and turned her to face the two women.

"And ignoring the pervert. This is Granny Tsunade and her, well I'm not sure about their relationship, but this is Miss Shizune." Naruto introduced, pointing to as angry looking blond and a black hair'd woman that appeared slightly older than Rue.

Rue scowled and smacked Naruto lightly. Then she bowed slightly to Tsunade and smiled.

"I'm sorry about him. I thought my parents taught him manners." She said.

"Oh I like her." Tsunade chuckled.

Rue smiled

"Well it was nice to meet you." Rue told them and she left them to do something else.

After walking around a little, Rue stopped. She realized she had no idea what she'd wanted to do. So she went to the apartment she shared with Naruto and sat at the table.

While Naruto was gone, Rue'd really added her own personal touch to the place. In front of her on the table was a mortar and pestle.

A couple days ago she'd begun to make poisonous mixtures again. Her mother's recipe book sat open by the mortar and pestle. Placed around the book were vials and pouches of plant parts and natural venoms. As well as a couple empty vials.

Rue currently had water hemlock root and doll's eye berries crushed together in the device. She was thinking it needed something to give it a real kick. Rue was experimenting on making one of her mother recipes much more deadly.

Looking at what she had at her disposal she nodded thoughtfully and smiled. Grabbing a pouch, Rue added a couple moonseed berries. Putting the pouch down she picked up the device and ground it all together. It looked like a disgusting ointment.

Putting her mortar and pestle down, Rue eyed it. It still needed something. She looked at the vials of venoms. Snakes, scorpions, spiders, lizards and aquatic animals produced venom. Katya had collected it to use for adding to their poisonous substances. Rue examined the vials and picked up death adder snake venom as well as yellow scorpion venom.

Death Adder snake venom contains potent neurotoxins which causes paralysis. It also keeps blood from clotting. As well as it possibly causing muscle damage.

Yellow Scorpion or the Death Stalker scorpion venom also contains neurotoxins. It's also got some cardiotoxicity which leads to circulatory and respiratory failure.

Rue added six drops of each into the mixture and put the vials down, resealing them. Then she slowly combined the venoms and the substance she'd made.

When it was thoroughly combined she moved the mixture into a thin cloth. Fastening it she set it in a bowl and set it aside. Now that her poison was nearly done, Rue closed her mother's book and put everything away. Well except the mortar and pestle. That she took to the sink and washed thoroughly.

Rue kept her poison making supplies in a wooden box that Katya had engraved with strange symbols. When Rue was younger the symbols captivated her. As she aged it became a mild fascination.

Swirls with stars and triangles. Wings with circles. Crescents with snowflakes and flowers. It was intricately done. Which brought a smile to Rue's face.

"Now that's what I like to see!"

Rue turned and looked at Naruto. He was smiling cheerfully while putting his bag down.

"Don't touch that bowl. Its contents will kill you." She told him sternly.

"You got it." He nodded.

"So, what's up with Tsunade?"

"She's the fifth hokage."

"Oh... interesting."

She nodded slowly. It certainly was interesting. She kind of reminded Rue of her granny Kin. Though that thought agitated Rue a little. Kin was not Rue's favorite relative. Not that she'd actually met many of her family.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"No. I'm just confused. You don't seem bothered about it."

"She's proven to me that she's good for the job." He said shrugging.

As he spoke, someone came to the door and stared at Naruto with a glare. Rue looked past him and smiled.

"Hello. Miss Shizune. What brings you here?" She asked.

Naruto turned and one look at her glare had him cowering in fear.

"You! You need to get examined by a medical professional! You were seriously injured!" She snarled at him.

"Naruto! Go get checked out!" Rue shouted sternly.

Naruto slumped over and Shizune dragged him away. Rue waved and tucked her box of poison supplies back into a bag of her belongings.

Looking out the window, Rue noted the location of the sun in the sky. It'd be night soon and then she could do what she'd been waiting nearly a month to do. Tonight would be a full moon and she had an idea.

Pulling at coat on, she went outside. She looked around smiling. See one of the people she wanted to talk too, she marched up to him.

"Hey! Wanna do something tonight." She asked Neji cheerfully.

"What's going on tonight?" He asked skeptically.

"You'll have to come to find out." Rue winked playfully as she told him.

"Okay then." He nodded. Rue smiled and turned away from him.

"I'll be at the lake, when the moon is in the middle of the sky." She informed him, before taking off.

She did the exact same thing to a few other people. Then she went back to Naruto's apartment and got several white candles and small wooden bowls out of one of her bags.

Looking out the window again she grinned. The moon was beginning to rise.

Going to her bowl, she looked into it. Liquids gathered under the thin pouched mixture. Smiling, Rue ran to her things and got out a vial with a blank label and a cork as well as a funnel. Carefully she returned to the bowl.

Uncorking the vial, Rue placed the funnel in the opening and poured the liquids into the vial, sealed it and labeled it 'Bunny Kisses' before disposing of the gunky pouch. Then she placed the vial into the bag of her weapons.

After washing the funnel and bowl she gathered her candles, bowls and matches.

Tucking the items into a small back pack, she ran to the lake. The moon made its ascent slowly.

She placed the candles into the bowls and lit them. Then she places the bowls into the water and nudged them to go further out.

Naruto was the first to arrive.

"Hey!"

"Hey… So what are we doing?"

"Relaxing. Why?"

"Just seems like some kind of weird ritual."

Rue laughed and shrugged. She'd invited Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Sakura and Choji. Only Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru actually came though. Not that it bothered her.

They sat, watched the candles and talked. Naruto and Kiba wanted to spar. But Rue told them no quite sternly.


	29. I found it amusing

Part 29

Wrote this the other day but the computer I normally use crashed.

:(

So it had to wait.

Now I'm going to be using my sisters laptop

For a few hours

Anyway Part 29. Yay.

It'll be a little shorter then part 28

I think

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 29

Rue awoke on damp grass. The morning due clinging to her hair and eyelashes. Naruto snoring to her right. Sitting up she looked around.

Not far from Naruto was Hinata, still asleep with Kiba and Akamaru curled up on either side of her, snoring contently. Neji was to Rue's right, sprawled out awkwardly.

She couldn't help but laugh quietly at the sight. The sun wasn't up yet, but would be in nearly an hour or so.

Standing, she brushed herself off and went to the edge of the water. The bowls had floated back to shore and the candles had burned themselves out. So she placed them back into the bag she'd brought them in.

Rue took the bag back to Naruto's apartment and took a quick, warm shower. Then she changed into a clean outfit. She didn't stay much longer though. Naruto would be worried if she wasn't there when he got up. So she went back to the lake.

Everyone was still sleeping when she returned. Smiling, Rue sat at the end of the dock and laid back with her feet dangling over. And she watched the morning sky. Wispy clouds passed overhead. It went from dark to light, and soon the sun was rising.

"When did you wake up?" Neji asked as he came and lay next to her.

"Couple hours ago."

"You could have woken us up."

"Nah. You guys looked like you needed the sleep."

"Well you could have woken me up. That position was uncomfortable."

"I don't know, I found it amusing."

"Brat."

"Call me something new gramps." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. Rue looked at him curiously.

"I apologize for what happened to your family."

"Thank you. But it's fine. I can't think about that now though. If I do I'll cry, go catatonic, hide away or maybe even do all three. I can't go through that again. It's not productive. I'm moving forward. Going back to that place will hurt me."

He thought over what she said and nodded.

Then a kind of feminine scream sounded.

Rue and Neji turned to see Hinata, awake and clutching her chest. Kiba was half on top of her, still sleeping. After her scream, Akamaru popped up, trembling slightly.

Naruto lurched awake as well and looked around. Seeing Kiba, he groaned and got up. Rue giggled at the scene and Neji shook his head.

Narutp went over to them and dragged Kiba off of a very red faced Hinata. Then he kicked Kiba, waking him up.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Rue asked, turning to Neji.

"Alright." He nodded, standing before helping her up.

Together they left the others and got some breakfast. It was a fun outing. Though they ended up going to Naruto's apartment and Rue made eggs with toast.

She burnt the toast and Neji refrained from laughing at her poor cooking skills. After eating Neji helped with the dishes before leaving.

Later, Rue went to her families old shop. There was a notice on the front door. Something about seeing the lady Hokage. Rue took it down and went to the counter. She put her back pack on the counter and went to the register.

Business had been exceedingly good so there was a large amount of money inside it. In face there was about the equivelant of a couple S-rank missions. Rue tucked that into her bag along with the inventory, pricing and income books.

Then she slipped into the back room. Weapon plans, scrapped weapons, and blacksmith tools Rue placed into a large delivery bag. The delivery bags were specifically made to hold weapons without ripping. Each bag was cloth with a layer of mesh armor and a thin steel cage so it held its shape.

With that set with her bag, Rue got out her mother's poison supply box. It was similar to Rue's only slightly bigger.

Rue sat back and opened the box. Pouches, vials, a mortar and pestle. Everything was neat and labeled. Unlike Rue's, Katya had several vials of acid. Hand crafted and dangerous, Katya's acid added a kick to all of Katya's work.

The box also contained a large, handwritten book, Katya's recipes. This book alone was enough to bring any competeing shop to it's metaphorical knees. Katya's poison's were the best. As she trained primarily as a medical ninja, Katya knew better than most what could help and what could destroy the human body.

Rue tucked the box into a delivery bag and placed it with her things. Going back into the back room, She noticed something. Something she'd never noticed before.

Part of the wall by the now empty poison shelves... was different.

Going over to it, she examined it closer and found a small handle. Pulling the handle, the wall part swung forward..

Inside was a book. It was thin and ornately designed. Rue picked up the book and closed the wall again.

Opening the book to the first page, Rue gasped and slammed the book shut.


	30. Home

Part 30

I expect interesting things will happen.

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 30

The next few days, Rue stayed in her old home. Cleaning and sorting through her parents belongings.

Since she went to Naruto's, All of her families food spoiled. But she wasn't concerned with that. She just threw it away with her childhood stuffed animals. And she did throw away her childhood toys. All but a small stuffed tanuki.

Looking at it, she didn't remember how she got it. But she'd cling to it at night when she had difficulty sleeping. Which was most nights.

The tanuki was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was sorting her parents belongings. Clothes; she was giving away. Suna memorabilia; she was packing away. Photos; went into her back pack with the registers money, the books and the flyer from Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade was certainly persistent about meeting with someone from the shop. Since taking down the first, many more appeared. It felt to Rue that every time she took down one, twelve more were placed in its stead.

And as much as Rue liked her persistence, she was busy. Too busy. She'd thought the sorting and cleaning would only take a day. But then she'd found the tanuki.

It appeared in practically all of the picture's of Rue. Nestled under her arm like a favorite toy.

Rue's stomach growled, ending her train of thought. She looked at her stomach. It was covered by one of Katya's dresses. The only article of clothing she couldn't part with.

"I'll feed you when I'm done. So shush." She snapped at her body. But it grumbled again in protest and Rue smacked her abdomen

Getting up, Rue sighed.

"Fine. We eat now. But I don't want to hear it later when I have to finish sorting." She said to herself, caving to her bodies hunger.

She took the bags of Arin's clothes and dropped them off at a secondhand store. His clothes were pristine, mostly brand new. Rue smiled as the thought of someone else being able to use them crossed her mind.

Though in her mind the person was Gaara.

Shaking the thought away, she went into a sweet shop. To be honest, she wasn't exactly a fan of sweets. But she loved bitter candy.

With a cheerful grin she purchased quite a lot of lemon sweets. She ate some as she returned to her old home.

Reaching the door she froze. The shop and houses doors and the shops window were covered with summons. Completely covered.

This time she didn't tear any down. She stiffly went inside and shoved the rest of Katya's clothes and jewelry into the donation bags.

Leaving again with the bags in hand, she tore a flyer off the door.

After delivering the bags to the place she'd taken Arin's, Rue ran to the Hokage's office.

"What's the meaning of this?" She ashed sharply as she barged into the office.

Tsunade arched a blond brow at her, looking past Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Choji. Rue's cheeks turned a pale pink as they turned to her.

"Did something happen?"She asked shyly.

"Nothing you should worry about." Neji told her while Naruto grinned.

"Whatchya got there?" Naruto asked looking at the flier in her hands

"Lady Tsunade has been very persistently trying to meet about my families shop." Rue said, moving forward and placing the paper on her desk.

Tsunade looked at the flyer.

"I'd have come sooner but with my parents deaths I've needed to sort their belongings quite carefully and decide what I'm keeping. But thanks to the numerous summons I've been trying to finish quicker than I should and making rather hasty decisions that may haunt me later." Rue said in the most dignified way she could

"I apologize for my persistence, but I'm trying to run a village and I wanted to meet with businesses." Tsunade explained

"Yes, well my business will be shutting down. I refuse to continue while only knowing the poison half of things and my father never took an apprentice."

"Very well." Tsunade nodded and turned to Shizune.

"Shizune. Help her finish what needs to be done. Then report back here." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune nodded and set a clothed pig in a... are those pearls? Or beads? Well in a collar of some sort. Where did the pig even come from?

Rue lead Shizune out of the office and back to the shop. When they arrived they stared at all the flyers.

"Persistence is right. That's insane." Shizune mumbled as Rue began to take them down. Shizune helped her and they were down in moments

"The shop is already cleaned up to resemble exactly how in was when we moved in. Dad had bought the house and business from a man running a failing custom weapon business." Rue explained.

"Oh. Well since you didn't speak up back at the office, I'm assuming you'd like something from me still." Shizune guessed.

Rue nodded and took her into her former home. Now that her life there was nearly cleaned away it felt so large.

The house, while it was in a way right next to the shop, it was more above it. Next to the shops entrance was a door. Behind the door was a staircase. Up the stairs was the real front door.

Inside the door was the kitchen with three doors. One door was on the wall to the left of the front door and that was Katya and Arin's room. On the wall across from the door was Rue's room. Then there was a littl room jutting out of the wall by Rue's room, that was the bathroom.

The walls were a sandy brown and everything seemed quite plain. Rue was used to it and even she thought it was boring and ugly.

Shizune looked around. Rue thought she'd turn tail and run at any second. But instead she looked at Rue.

"What do you need exactly?" She asked.

Rue smiled and went into her parent room. She came back a moment later with a plain looking scroll, the houses Suna memorabilia, the bag of scrapped weapons, blacksmith tools, weapon plans and the bracelet Arin had given Katya for their last anniversary.

"I'd like these sealed into this scroll please." Rue said."

Shizune looked confused.

"Why"

"I'm selling this place and these are the last of my parents belongings. I want them. But I also want to be able to leave without a moment's notice, at any point."

"You're leaving?"

"Not yet. But someday."

"Where to?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes. You see I was born in Suna. My family, what's left of my family, is there, The boy I care about more than anything, it there. I was moved here when I was to little to have a say. Yes I made friends, but I was making the best of a situation I had no say in."

"What about Naruto? He sees you as a sister. Won't this hurt him."

"Naruto will understand. He won't like it, but he'd understand."

"Very well." Shizune nodded and took the items from Rue.

As Shizune prepared t seal the items Rue went back to her parents room. She'd been staying in there since that's where she'd been working mainly.

Sitting on the bed she took a look at the book she'd been ignoring since she found it.

It was written by Katya as some sort of diary about the Fourth Kazekage. He and Katya had apparently been close. The book contained thought, regrets, and general ramblings. It seemed like Katya was a therapist to him rather than the lover villagers thought her to be after the death of his wife..

Rue closed the book again and took it out to Shizune, who was hard at work.

"Can you seal this with that stuff?" Rue asked.

"Sure. Just throw in on the pile." Shizune said not even looking up.

"Thanks." Rue smiled, placing it on top of the other things.

She went back into her parents old room and looked at her backpack. It was large with money, books, and lemon candy in it at the moment. She took the bag with Katya's box and tucked it into the backpack.

Shizune opened the door after a moment and handed Rue the scroll.

"There you go. Is that all?" She asked as Rue looked at her.

"Yes, thank you. You may return to Lady Tsunade now." Rue said nodding.

Shizune smiled and left.

Rue tucked the scroll into her backpack.


	31. Oh, so you can knock

Part 31

Thank you to everyone that's enjoyed the story.

Wow, Way to make it sound like this is the end.

Don't worry people! It's not the end!

Not quite yet anyway

Maybe soon-ish?

I haven't decided yet

Anyways...

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 31

Naruto and the other boys had gone on a mission. That's what Rue'd come to realize as she returned to his apartment.

It must have been important. He usually told her the details of his missions. Something more important than when he went to bring Tsunade back to the village with that pervert.

She just finished speaking to a realtor. Rue wished to sell both the house and shop, furnished. As well as give the money from the sale to the village. Thus making it Lady Tsunade's responsibility to name a price and deal with buyers.

Rue was waiting at her temporary home for an angry summons. But it'd been nearly an hour and none came.

So she sat and sorted her belongings. It was easy. Way easier than sorting her parents things had been.

She threw away everything she didn't want or need. So most of her clothes , trinkets, childhood journals, and old toiletries she'd been meaning to refill.

Then she took the bag of weapons from the shop. In it was about two hundred and thirty-eight kunai and throwing stars. As well as vials of poison.

Placing the bag on the table, Rue wrote exactly how to reproduce the poisons with a big Fatal warning on each recipe.

She slipped the papers into the bag and took it to the Hokage's office.

"Um. Excuse me?" She asked while knocking.

"Come in."

Rue opened the door.

"Oh, so you can knock." /tsunade teased, making Rue blush softly as she approached the desk.

"Sorry about that. I was a little aggravated."

"It's fine. What's in the bag?"

"A gift. The last of the merchandise from my families shop." She said proudly while placing the bag on the desk.

Tsunade smiled at her enthusiasm and looked in the bag. She pulled out the recipes and the vials and chuckled at the names.

Then she pulled out a kunai and examined it.

"Seems good quality." She murmured then she looked up at Rue.

"Thank you."

Rue nodded and returned to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

End Note: The poison names are all cutesy

If you remember the one from part 28 was called Bunny Kisses

Other names would be;

Enchanted Reflection

Meadow Daiquiri

Ivy Dreams

Solar Hosta

Tidal Banana

Mystic Muse


	32. Shikamaru's fine

Part 32

Sorry I'm not sorry about slipping back into shorter chapters

It's why I call them Parts

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 32

The village was abuzz with news. Sasuke ran off. The retrieval team failed. Two members were critically injured. Suna ninja gave them assistance. Gaara was no longer homicidal.

Rue didn't know how to feel about this. Mad for being told not to worry. Worried because they failed. Utterly pissed off because Sasuke ran off and caused a couple of critical injuries to happen. Excited to possibly bump into Gaara.

First thing Rue did when she heard was go to the hospital. She was informed that Neji and Choji were the most injured of the group. Naruto had somewhat drained chakra, a bruised ego and several cuts. Kiba and Akamaru were being treated at home and Shikamaru was fine. Which made Rue laugh and tease that she could have told them that while winking.

She went down to the waiting room of the intensive care until where Neji and Choji were being treated.

Shikamaru, Temari, and who Rue assumed was Choji's dad were waiting.

"How are they doing?" She asked.

"Rue? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked

"We don't know yet. They've been wor... healing non-stop." Temari said as she stood and hugged Rue.

Rue returned the hug and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you. I'm going to see Naruto then. Someone hit Neji when they've finished fixing him up. He'll know why."

Temari nodded and released her looking confused.

"He told her not to worry before this mission." Shikamaru clarified, shaking his head.

Rue turned and went up to Naruto's room. Opening the door, she froze.

Naruto lay almost completely bandaged up. Gaara and Sakura sat stiffly at his side, talking softly. Naruto was at least awake. The three of them turned when she opened the door.

Gaara stared at her.

Rue sighed and came in.

"Geez. You guys tell me not to worry and the one time I actually dont. You all get injured in some way." She teased harshly walking to the bedside.

"Ha! Shikamaru's fine." Naruto barked.

"Damn straight he is. But his adorable fruit shaped head is besides the point."

As she spoke, Rue looked at Gaara out the corner of her eye and saw his mouth become a tight line as a low growl came from him.

Without being asked, Sakura jumped up and gave Rue her seat.

"Thank you." Rue smiled sweetly.

Sakura nodded and waved at Naruto before practically running from the room

"Wow she was in a hurry. What'd you two do to her?" Rue asked playfully as she sat.

Gaara continued to stare at her quietly.

"Did you get everything settled with Granny Tsunade about the shop?" Naruto asked

"Yep. Shops closed, house in clean, realtor has been seen. Now is there a reason you're staring Gaara? Not enough time's passed for there to be a legitimate physical change with me. My hair's grown three inches, I haven't grown and stress has caused my breasts to shrink two cup sizes." She snapped turning to Gaara.

"You seem to have a new personality." Gaara said calmly, blushing from the mention of her breasts.

"Loosing one's parent's and unborn siblings does that to a person." She answered softly before she got up and returned to Naruto's apartment.

Gaara was different too, she noted. He didn't seem to be angry or volatile anymore. Rue was happy to see that.

With nothing left to do, Rue slept. Actually she collapsed on Naruto's bed, clutched her tanuki and passed out. It felt as though she hadn't slept, really slept, in ages.


	33. He chickened out!

Part 33

I'm not sorry about the last part

Prepare to be disturbed.

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 33

"Rue. Are you here?" Asked a loud voice that pulled Rue from her dreamless slumber.

Carrying her stuffed animal loosely, Rue went to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Standing before was Kankuro and Temari.

"Whoa kid. I did not take you for a stuffed animal type of girl." Kankuro laughed.

Rue's grip tightened on the animal and she swung up and hit him with it. Temari stood by and looked on, stunned.

"I thought you were nonviolent."

"He was asking for it." She told Temari while motioning for them to enter as she returned to bed.

"How'd you guys know I'd be here?" She asked. Temari sat on the bed with her and Kankuro sat in a chair he dragged over.

"Gaara asked Naruto so Gaara could se how you were doing." Temari answered and Rue raised an eyebrow at how much emphasis was being put on Gaara's name.

"Oh? And where is the Gaara part of that now?" Rue asked.

Each time they said Gaara, Kankuro looked like he may explode into a fit of laughter

"He chickened out!" Kankuro exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

Temari hit... wait no, she clubbed him with her giant fan after a couple minutes.

"He doesn't seem like the type to chicken out." Rue said softly. Kankuro stopped laughing and both of Gaara's siblings stared at her.

Rue's soft voice and doubtful tone brought out Temari's affectionate older sister side and she moved next to Rue at the head of the bed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Aww sweetie. Everyone chickens out at some point. Whether or not they seem like the type to." Temari told her.

"Yea. He probalby doesn't want to add to the emotional stress you're already feeling." Kankuro added, rubbing where Temari hit him.

Rue nodded slowly. She understood what they meant. Though she didn't like Kankuro being right about something that had nothing to do with puppets.

"Not to mention being around the real you might be making him nervous." Kankuro said.

Rue froze. Temari scowled

Both girls stared at him.

"Real... me? You mean to tell me that there is a fake me in Suna?"

"I told you to get rid of that _thing._ "

"I worked too hard to just get rid of her!"

"Her? You're calling that _thing_ a her?"

"Can someone please tell me what you're talking about!?" Rue shouted, looking from Temari's sickened scowl to Kankuro's accomplished grin.

"Kankuro made a Rue puppet. That he taunts Gaara with." Temari said

"Stop downgrading the genius of her! She's an anatomically correct Rue puppet!"

Rue's eyes widened and she slipped under the blankets, suddenly feeling very violated.

"Temari?"

"Yes Rue?"

"When you get home... will you burn me?"

"Yes Rue."

Temari and Rue spoke quietly, nodding.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rue shouted, poking her head out of the blankets.

Gaara opened the door and looked from his siblings to Rue's traumatized expression and sighed.

"What did Kankuro do now?" He asked

"He brought up that thing. Now Rue's hiding and probably wondering what goes on behind closed doors between him and it." Temari said. Rue shuddered and brought her tanuki stuffed animal closer to her. Gaara's eye twitched.

"Well now I am!" Rue cried going back under the blankets.

Kankuro made no attemt to deny the accusation. All Rue could hear were grunts and cries. Then Temari lifted the blankets.

"You can come out now." She told her.

Rue peeked out. Kankuro sat, bruised, on the floor in a corner on the kitchen. So she sat up and held her stuffed animal loosely in her lap.

The toy caught Gaara's attention and he stared at it.

"Gaara, if you're thinking dirty thought about Mr. Tanuki, you can Join Kankuro in the naughty corner." Rue warned playfully.

"Wha-? No. It just looks familiar." he said slowly.

The stuffed animal was the color of sand with blue-black markings all over it's body and black ringed yellow eyes..

"Is it? Exactly how many tanuki's do you know Gaara?" Rue asked.

"Just one and it looks a lot like that one."

"Hm. Maybe I should name this one after that one."

"I think you're giving him too much attention."

"I think you're giving him too little."

Rue and Gaara stared at one anothing. Gaara was sitting where Kankuro had been. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Gaara froze.

"I missed you."

"Yeah... you too." He told her softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her.


	34. Dragged me into bed

Part 34

Ahem. I'm terribly sorry for implying that Kankuro has sexual interactions with a rue puppet

Read the side Series

Enjoy

Give Feedback

 **I only own Rue**

* * *

Part 34

The following morning, Rue awoke to the sound of thumping. Slow and loud thumping. Her pillow seemed firmer than usual and was definitely warmer.

Breathing in, the scent of blood and flowering cactus filled her nose and lungs. It was an odd combination. But she actually enjoyed it.

It reminded her of home.

Sitting up, she felt something tighten around her waist. Panic set in. She looked around carefully. When she found the source of it she couldn't help but smile fondly.

Laying next to her, in Naruto's bed, was Gaara.

He was holding onto her as he slept. Well slept lightly.

Rue knew very little about what it meant to contain a tailed beast and she new even less about what it meant to contain the one Gaara had. But she did know the body and mind needed sleep

So she laid back down and Gaara's heart beat filled her ears again. His heart rate, which sped up as if filled with fear when she'd sat up, slowed again.

She got comfortable and went back to sleep. Rue dreamt of cactus and cool waters, a mid desert oasis? Gaara was there and they had a small pale beige and blueish tanuki with yellow eyes. It had the feel of a couples vacation.

"Rue. Wake up." A gravelly voice broke through her dream.

She groaned and shifted as she woke. Rubbing her eyes she looked at Gaara. He was trapped under her.

"What time is it?"

"If I had to guess, lunchtime."

"Ah. Good afternoon then."

"Good afternoon."

Rue yawned and got off of Gaara. She ran her fingers through her hair as she got a drink of water.

Gaara sat up and looked around. Temari and Kankuro had left several hours before he and Rue first fell asleep. Then they caught up. Gaara told Rue about the incident that lead to his violent streak, what happened until the chunin exams and how Naruto helped him.

Rue filled him in on her life after the move; meeting Naruto, growing up, her parents demise. She even mentioned her plan to possibly return to Suna.

Then they told each other about themselves. About their current selves. Favorites, hobbies, fears , secrets.

In one night they went from childhood acquaintances to almost best friends.

As Rue sipped her water she saw something on the floor. It was her stuffed tanuki, impaled by a spike of sand.

"Um Gaara?" She asked going back over to the bed

"Yes?"

"Did you impale my stuffed animal?"

"...No..." He said slowly with a small smirk as he took her cup and took a sip.

"Liar." She gasped.

"I'll admit to nothing." He informed her

"At least get rid of the sand. It'd be a shame if I hurt myself on it." She told him. He nodded and the sand returned to his giant gourd.

"How'd it even get over there?"

"It was under me under you dragged me into bed."

"Excuse you. I did not drag you into bed."

"Oh please. 'Come on! You'll be more comfortable in bed' If that's not dragging I don't know what is."

"Sleeping in a chair is bad for your spine! It's not dragging if it comes from a good place." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good place my ass. You wanted to snuggle."

"Don't even stat on the snuggling Gaara. I woke up this morning and you didn't let me get out of bed."

Gaara sat quietly, his pale cheek turned pink. Which made Rue smile victoriously.

Rue took her drink back from him and took a sip. She took her cup to the table and set it down.

As she did a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Rue said as she went to the door.

"Me." Temari answered as Rue opened it.

"Hello me." Rue giggled.

Temari raised an eyebrow at Gaara sitting on the bed.

"I suppose you want to take him now?"

"Yea, I told Shikamaru we'd help over at the academy."

"You two sure are getting all sorts of buddy buddy aren't you?" Gaara asked

"Nevermind that. Let's go."

Gaara nodded and strapped his gourd back to his back and came to the door.

"See ya later." Rue smiled.

Gaara nodded and kissed her forehead lightly.

Rue blushed brightly and stared at him


	35. What was it?

Part 35

Sorry about any delay

Haven't been in a writing mood lately

But here's part 35

Picking up where we left off last time

Rue's reacts to Gaara's sign of affection.

 **I only own Rue**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 35

Rue was still reeling from Gaara's display of affection by dinner time. It was just a kiss to the forehead but still it'd completely thrown her.

Usually it was Rue being affectionate. She didn't know how to react to this. In fact she ended up sitting at the table, staring at nothing for hours after it happened.

Shaking it off, she stood and made dinner. She made rice balls with barbeque sauce and steamed vegetables. Being bad at cooking, it was safest to stick with easy things. And this was easy and enjoyable.

Something she could live off on her own.

Tonight it'd be only her eating. But she had enough for two. She set the food on the table and placed a cup of water at her seat.

Looking around the apartment, she felt like she was forgetting something. Then it hit her.

"Silverware." She told herself while going to the drawer.

Before she got there, however, she tripped.

"Huh?" She asked herself.

Looking at what she tripped over, Rue saw the stuffed animal that Gaara had impaled… with something leaking out of it.

Rue got a large bowl and emptied the tanuki's stuffing materials into it. Dried leaved and flowers.

Being a poison specialist required a thorough knowledge of herbs. So, naturally, she recognized what it was just by the look at smell of the mix.

It was a mix of anise, rue, lavender, jasmine, roses and violets. Anise, rue, and lavender were associated with protection. Jasmine aided in getting a goodnight's sleep. Violets and roses were associated with love. Rue was flummoxed. Why would they be in her stuffed animal?

And there was something else. Something she could not identify. Finer than sand with a golden sheen. It was no plant. Rue knew that much.

Rue put the bowl on the table and lay the tanuki's hollow body with her things. Then she left and bought three large jars.

Returning quickly, she filled the jars with the plant and fleck mixture.

"What could you be?" She asked one of the jars.

She kept the jars on the table and went back to getting silverware. Rue ate slowly, wondering who'd been so worried about her that they gave her a stuffed animal of protective herbs. And what was that fine sand flecks?

The questions repeated themselves in her mind over and over.

When she finished eating she did her dishes and sat next to the door, nothing to distract her from the questions.

What was it? Who gave it to her? Why was Gaara affectionate that morning? That last one snuck up on her. Even though it was a valid question.

Groaning she stood and went to bed. She was getting flustered with herself. Like a child she flung herself across the bed.

Her body and mind begged for sleep to come. But it never did. She repositioned herself and cleared her mind. Still no sleep.

Since she was a child, Rue had problems falling asleep. She couldn't explain it. She'd be exhausted and something from within her would not let her sleep. It wasn't her mind, or her stomach, or her bowels. It was from the very center of her being.

Something deep within her was restless.


	36. Yay tall, Kind of gorgeous

Part 36

Last time; Rue'd stuffed animal leaked protective herbs and something

Then she couldn't sleep.

Anyway

I'll be picking up from there

Well the morning after

 **I only own Rue**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 36

Rue didn't manage to fall asleep the previous night. She'd ended up going outside and looking at the stars instead.

Now at mid-morning, Rue was ready to bludgeon someone. So she went to the academy.

"Are you lost?" A chunin asked her as she looked around.

"Kind of. I'm looking for Gaara. He's one of the ninja from Suna that's been helping out. He's about yay tall, kind of gorgeous. Yea I need him." Rue said.

"Um okay then." The person said slowly before leaving Rue.

Rue looked around more after he'd walked off. It was her first time inside. It looked boring to her. Why would parents send kids here? What, were they so busy slaughtering other people's parents that they were unable to teach their own children?

She'd been taught by her father. Her mother was usually on a mission or with the Fourth Kazekage. Katya had been there to teach Rue about poisons and how to wield a kunai. But they only nurtured the former as Arin didn't want Rue playing with knives.

Arin also taught Rue basic medical procedures; cleaning a wound, stitching it up, and wrapping it.

"Oi kid!"

Rue turned. The chunin from a while ago had returned, with Gaara.

"Gaara!" Rue grinned and ran across the hall, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Killer." Rue said to the man as he left.

"Mr. Killer?" Gaara asked

Rue shook her head and released Gaara. Only to grab his sleep and pull him to the door. He followed lazily, watching her.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you for the rest of the day."

"Does Temari know about this?"

"Is she supposed to know everything?"

"I guess not."

"Then let's go! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Rue giggled, bouncing around.

"Okay. I'm right behind you. Relax Rue."

She nods and took him outside.

Getting Gaara had taken longer than she had anticipated so they started with lunch. Rue took him to Ichiraku. Naruto had made that a favorite of hers. She didn't go as often as Naruto, but she still loved it.

After eating, she took him everywhere she deemed important. The movie theater, hot springs, Yamanaka flowers.

Though Ino's mother kicked them out after Rue asked about a bouquet of poisonous flowers.

At the end of the day, Rue and Gaara returned to Naruto's apartment. Something felt off.

The door was closed but Rue got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gave Gaara a worried look as she opened the door.

Sitting at the table was Temari. Stiff, legs crossed, giant fan next to her. She did not look happy at all.

"Finally, you're home. I thought I'd have to wait all night." Temari said, narrowing her eyes at Rue.

"Is it too late to turn and run?" Rue asked Gaara.

He shrugged, watching his sister.

"Rue. I get your lonely but Gaara was doing something. You can't just pull him out of things." Temari informed Rue.

"That's not fair Temari! Yes, I am lonely. But if all I wanted was company I'd have visited Naruto or Neji."

"Then what other reason do you have?" Temari raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly.

"I wanted to spend the day with him because it took six and a half years to become friends and I don't know when I'll get to see him again. Also, I haven't decided if I'm returning to Suna or not and wanted his input."

Temari mulled over what Rue said and her eyes shot open. Rue'd always loved Temari's eyes; sharp and intensely teal. They were beautiful and intimidating.

"You're coming back to Suna?" She asked. Rue nodded.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Gaara what do you think about it?" Temari asked, turning to her youngest brothers.

"I think it's up to Rue. But I won't disagree if she decides it's something she wants."


	37. Ias and Taryn

Part 37

Last time; Gaara told Temari and Rue that he wouldn't object to her

Moving to Suna.

Now; Picking up right after he says that.

Some big things will occur here

Some really big things

To anyone wanting Rue to just run away with Gaara

Don't hate me

But this'll delay that

 **I only own Rue and the uh Plot Twists**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 37

"You mean it?" Rue asked Gaara once she heard his opinion.

He nodded, a small smile graced his features. Temari smiled as well.

"We'll leave in two days." Temari said as she stood.

Rue nodded.

"It'll do. Just wish I could figure something else out first." She told them.

"What is it? Maybe we can help." Temari said.

Rue closed the door and she and Gaara went to the table. Rue held up a jar of herbs and the mystery flecks.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"It was what was in the stuffed tanuki. It came out when you impaled it. It's a mixture of herbs associated with protection and love. But there's also this other stuff that I don't recognize." Rue explained pointing to a cluster of gold.

"Gold dust?" Temari gasped upon seeing it.

"What?" Rue asked. She and Gaara looked surprised at his sister.

"Gold dust. It's something our father uses." Temari explains.

"Are you telling me that Lord Kazekage mixed herbs and gold dust and filled a tanuki with the combination for me? Why would he do that?" Rue asked.

"Maybe he thought you were his lovechild or something." Temari suggested, making Gaara scowl.

"Not likely. They didn't meet until after she was already pregnant with me. Also, mom wasn't his secret lover. She was his confidant." Rue said surprising them both.

"Then maybe to keep the part of Shukaku within you at bay?" Gaara questioned.

Rue looked at Gaara. She didn't recall telling him about that. Then she turned and eyed Temari.

"He deserved to know!" Temari cracked quickly.

Rue made a face at her then shrugged.

"Yea I guess… I think you might be right Gaara." She said looking at Gaara again.

Later Temari left, leaving Rue alone with Gaara again. The two sat on Naruto's bed. Rue leaning against Gaara, his gourd on the floor by the bed.

"Has it's chakra affected you in any way?"

"Not really… Though when I got home to my parents bodies… I saw the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yea. Mom was going to have twins."

"How did you see them?"

"I just touched the baby bump. And there they were, clear as day. Gray and well a bit too big to be a month and a half along. But then it felt as though something burned me."

"Strange… Wait, they were gray?"

"Well they'd been dead for quite some time by the time I'd got there."

"Oh…" Gaara nodded slowly, a strange remorseful expression claimed his face.

But before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Rue looked at Gaara and shrugged before she got up and crossed the apartment. She opened the door slowly

Standing there, dressed in white and looking just as confused as Rue, were two medical ninja.

"Ruby Arita?" One asked.

"Yes… Is something wrong?" She answered.

"Can you come with us… please?" The other asked.

It was hard to tell but they were both women. She wasn't sure if she'd met them before. But she nodded and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara? Can you go back to where you're staying? I don't want you to wait here alone when this may take a while." Rue told him. The alternative was to invite him to come as well. But the woman looked like it was important.

He nodded and strapped his gourd onto his back. Then he kissed Rue's cheek and left.

Rue blushed and smiled softly, allowing the women to take her to the hospital.

She followed quietly as they took her to a private. It was warm with wired everywhere. And in the middle of it all…

Rue gasped and trembled.

In the middle of the room were two cribs. Each had a pale infant inside. Tiny infants with Rue's father's noses, and her mother's cheekbones.

Rue looked at the medics for an explanation.

"When your parent's bodies were brought it, a strong pulse was coming from your mother's abdomen. These two were alive, despite your parent's deaths." One explained.

"Why wasn't I notified sooner?! My parents died two months ago." Rue demanded. Her voice shaking.

"We weren't sure they'd survive a second time. We didn't want to get your hopes up. But we realize now their perfectly healthy and strong six month old infants." The medic said.

"Six months? Mom just found out three months ago that she was pregnant." She sounded confused. More so then she already was. She stared at the babies. She wouldn't admit it here but her touch had brought them.

"It's not an uncommon occurrence." The first medic told her.

But Rue wasn't paying attention. She continued to stare at the infants. They were six months old. One had wispy white hair while the other had tufts of black hair. Their eyes were closed but Rue pictured them with eyes like hers and tears fell down her cheeks.

"What are their genders so I can at least name them?" She asked.

"We've just been calling them the Arita Twins. But the one with white hair is a girl and the one with black hair is a boy."

"All the more reason for me to name them. I don't know what my mother wanted to name them. But I'm calling them Ias and Taryn."

"Very well." The second medic said writing it down.

Rue spent the rest of the night with her siblings.

* * *

Alright there's Part 37

Major plot twist

Tuggin on the heartstrings!

Yes Arita is the name I came up with for Rue's last name

It's her mother's family name

Arin took it when they got married

Katya would have named the babies Kyran and Liv

After her grandfather and Arins grandmother

Rue's choices; ias and taryn were what she'd have named her and Gaara's babies


	38. I need to show you something

Part 38

Last time; Rue found out her siblings are alive.

She named them Ias and Taryn

Anyway This part shouldn't be too heart breaking

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 38

Rue stayed with the babies all night. Before Ias and Taryn, her choice was simple. Go. Say goodbye and go.

But Ias and Taryn? They were her responsibility now. They needed her. Only six months into fetal development.

All night Rue was talking to the medics that had brought her in. Their names have been Sage and Trinity. They informed her that Ias and Taryn were strong and developing quickly. But Rue was sure they said that to parents when the baby was healthy in the womb as well.

Trinity had even offered to adopt the twins. Rue said no without hesitation. She wanted them to grow up with family. Trinity said that she understood and let the matter drop. Rue noticed a sadness in her, but she shrugged it off.

Sage told Rue the twins could leave the hospital in four months. As that's about how long they would have had left in Katya's womb.

Rue also asked for a list of things she would need to get. Things like cribs, bottles, blankets, clothes and food is what Sage recommended.

During the day, Rue watched the twins in awe. She'd also talk to them, telling them about Arin and Katya and how they died. When the obligatory parent talk ended Rue told them about Naruto and Suna and Gaara.

She opened the floodgates she'd been trying to bolt closed. She just couldn't help it. They had such adorable little baby faces. Ias and Taryn even made just the right faces as she spoke.

Then Rue thought about having to tell Gaara she couldn't go with them. She frowned and although they couldn't see it yet, Ias and Taryn mimicked her.

"Hey! Don't mimic that! Smile for big sis." She told them. Her voice cheerful despite how hurt she felt about having to say goodbye to Gaara.

Ias smiled for her and Taryn played with her feet. Rue smiled slightly

Then Rue turned to Sage as Trinity left.

"How long did it take to put together this womb?"

The 'womb' was a large room with a large covered crib in the center. Wires going all over the room were connected to the crib, monitoring and providing for the twins. The cribs cover was clear and dome shaped.

"Couple hours. It was hardest to get the temperature right."

"Oh? How warm should it be?"

"Fairly warm. And we needed to get the twins' body temperatures back up after being in your mother's cold body for so long. Is there something on your mind Rue?"

"I was wondering why Miss Trinity wanted the twins. She didn't say when she asked about adopting..."

"Oh... That's a kind of a touchy subject for her. I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it again it I tell you."

"I won't. I promise."

"Miss Trinity is unable to have babies. She's got something we in the medical field refer to as an inhospitable womb."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Alright, now remember to keep that to yourself."

Rue nodded solemnly.

"Now go eat or sleep. You've been here all night and now it's time for lunch." Sage ordered

"Yes ma'am" Rue nodded again, her eyes glued to Ias and Taryn.

Then she felt a nudge. Sage was turning her towards the door.

"Go on." Sage said softly.

"One thing first!"

"Oh alright." Sage sighed

"How old are you?" Rue asked. She'd been wondering since she first got a good look at her

Sage had a fair complexion with long chestnut hair that she kept up in a tight ponytail. As well as these really pretty green eyes. Rue'd also been wondering looked like out of uniform.

"I'm seventeen."

"Isn't that a little young to be in your profession?"

"Usually, but my profession is child care and I'm learning from Miss Trinity."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Sage nodded and lightly pushed Rue out the door.

"Go. You can seen them again later."

"Okay, okay! I'm going." Rue said as she walked down the hall.

But, rather than eat, she went to visit Naruto.

When she arrived at Naruto's room she went right in. Gaara was there, much to her surprise.

"Does Temari know about this?" She asked, drawing attention to her presence.

Gaara smiled as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah. In fact it was her idea. You raised a decent point and so she demanded I visit Naruto." Gaara explained. as she sat next to them.

"Geez I kidnap you once and then this happens." She teased pulling on a fake smile.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. He knew her better than anyone else. So when she avoided eye contact with him, he spoke up.

"Rue? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The question made Gaara eye her carefully.

"Did something happen with the medics last night?" Gaara asked.

"What? Medics? What happened?" Naruto demanded, sounding lost.

"Nothing happened that you guys need to worry about" Rue lied.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her.

"Stop worrying. I'll talk about it later." She told them

Naruto nodded. She needed to talk to him anyway. He was on of the few that didn't know she wanted to leave.

Gaara, on the other hand, looked like she pictured he would when she tells him she can't go. Actually having to tell him may kill her.

"Naruto, Can I borrow Gaara for a minute?" Rue asked standing suddenly.

The boys looked at each other. Gaara gave a small nod and Naruto smiled.

"Sure. He's all yours." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as Gaara stood.

The two moved into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as soon as the door closed.

"I need to show you something."


	39. I could have fallen in love with you

Part 39

Prepare for feels?

I dunno Tell me if I hurt your feels in a PM or review

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 39

"Rue? What's going on?"

She didn't answer. Instead she dragged him into the womb room.

Sage stood by the crib, taking notes on the twins vitals. Ias and Taryn grinned and held each others hand as Rue pulled Gaara in.

Sage turned so abruptly that she nearly dropped her notes.

"Rue! You should be eating!"

"Sorry Sage. I will soon. Can we have a moment alone with Ias and Taryn?"

"Uh... Okay. But as soon as you finish talking, go eat." Sage nodded and set her notes and pen down before leaving.

Gaara was staring quietly at the twins.

"Um Gaara?" Rue asked.

He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"This is Ias and Taryn. They are my siblings. The uh ones that died. I think that burn I told mentioned to you was me bringing them back to life." She explained softly.

"This... They are why the medics came for you?"

"Yea."

"I take it that you won't be coming with us now?" He asked softly, his gaze meeting her eyes. He had a soft, slightly disappointed expression that was mixed with a faint understanding look.

"I can't. They need me. I want to go. But they aren't old enough to travel and I won't leave them behind." She said boldly as she looked from Gaara to the twins.

Gaara smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his left side. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know... I could have fallen in love with you. Naturally, without out connection interfering. With time together. I really could have."

A couple of moments passed and to Rue, they felt like several lifetimes.

"Me too." He told her softly


	40. You need to flash me

Part 40

Sorry about any delay

I have a cold and I only want to sleep

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 40

Gaara convinced Rue to leave her siblings with Sage. Then he took her back to Naruto's apartment.

While she showered, he prepared some rice balls for her.

After her shower she went to her things. Forgetting he was there she took off her towel. A surprised screech came from behind her and she turned to see Gaara in the kitchen.

Red faced and frozen.

Rue blushed darkly and mumbled an apology as she gathered a clean outfit. Picking up her towel she went back to the bathroom.

When she came back out they avoided eye contact and Gaara was rooted to his spot. Rue ate quietly and after she finished, she did the dishes. She also did the laundry that she had let pile up.

"Gaara?" She asked when she finished.

He didn't answer.

"Are you alright?"

Again no answer.

She stood in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

Time for drastic measures. Rue raised her shirt and exposed herself to him again. Then she pressed her exposed chest against him.

The suddenness of her actions jolted him. He jumped and looked at her as she lowered her shirt again.

"What the hell?!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rue, you flashed me and then you assault me and all you can say is you're sorry?"

"The assault was only to bring you back from the flash! Also you fucking screeched at seeing me naked on accident?"

"Sorry?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Gaara, do you know what has to happen now?"

"What...?"

"You need to flash me."

"Why? So you can screech at my body? No way."

"I may not screech. I may enjoy your scrawny, lightly muscled body."

Gaara's face went a bright red.

"No." He told her sternly.

"...Please? It's only fair." She said in a soft, sweet way while wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest.

"Maybe another time." He caved and she smiled to herself victoriously.

Several hours later they were back in the hospital. Standing outside Naruto's room.

"Tell him Rue. They're like his siblings too."

"But..." Part of Rue didn't want to tell Naruto. She wanted the twins to be just hers. Over the years she'd come to share everything with Naruto. Her parents, her toys, her home, most of her secrets, and Gaara.

"Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"With that logic you'd also want me to discuss our connection and how I almost left him."

"You haven't talked to him very much lately have you?

"How can I? Most of the time he's away on a mission. And when he's not he's here or training to basically end up here." She said referring to the hospital. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Rue..." Gaara trailed off and brought her close to him. He was awkward with his affection but Rue still thought it was sweet.

"Just start at the beginning and tell him everything. Don't worry okay? I'll be right next to you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Rue nodded gratefully and they went into the room. Naruto was in bed looking impatient to leave the hospital.

There was a know in Rue's stomach as she told Naruto everything. The connection, wanting to return to Sun, Ias and Taryn, even her and Gaara's state of almost love. When she finished, she was afraid he'd react like she did when Katya had come clean.


	41. Theres way too much testosterone in here

Part 41

Going to try and work out some kind of updating schedule

Maybe once a week?

I'm not sure

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 41

Naruto handled the news better than she expected and the three talked about the Twins for an hour.

Rue spent the rest of the day with Gaara. They'd gone back to Naruto's apartment. They wanted to be alone.

But people were waiting.

A certain redheads siblings and several of Rue's friends. So Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. As well as Kiba ad his faithful canine Akamaru. Looking at them all crammed in front of Naruto's door made Rue realize how much friendlier to boys she was then girls.

Not to mention that, with the exception of Kankuro, Rue had a small crush on the boys present.

The only boy she'd never seen as a possible love interest was Naruto. He'd always been a goofy older brother to her. And she's alway's thought of Kankuro as that weird kid that sniffed markers and ate glue.

"You guys could have waited inside. The door was unlocked." Rue told them

"Rue! That's incredibly dangerous." Temari scolded while the rest gasped.

Rue shrugged and squeezed through them, opening the door.

Everything was, of course, still in it's place.

"I think you guys forget that this is Naruto's apartment. He's shunned by the village. Part of that is being ignored. Also even with me living here the most valuable things we have is my purity of body and Naruto's inner beastie." Rue rambled as she went inside.

"Right..." Neji shook his head and everyone followed her in.

She finished doing the laundry. Then she pulled Temari aside, frowning.

"Rue? Are you okay?"

"Temari... I can't go with you guys anymore. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"What do you mean?" Temari eyes her curiously.

"I accidentally brought my siblings back to life three months ago. It was just brought to my attention and I can't just leave them. And their not developed enough to come with me. And their so beautiful. I've only known them a day but I love them." As she explained, tears filled Rue's eyes.

Temari pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back slowly.

"It's okay, does Gaara know?

"Yes, he was the first person I told." Rue nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I guess there isn't one." Rue smiled faintly.

"Good. Now, you have other quests to attend to." Temari said, nudging Rue towards the group of pre-teens gathered around Naruto's bed.

Rue nodded and went over to the group.

"There's no way that mutt is better than my puppets!" Kankuro exclaimed to Kiba.

"HA! Like any of your puppets could handle Akamaru." Kiba challenged bodly.

"Ugh! I knew I should have brought RUE with me!" Kankuro whined.

Of course the statement earned him a slap from Rue, a sand punch from Gaara, and a fan clubbing from Temari. Though it also got some curious looks from everyone else in the apartment.

"He made an anatomically correct puppet of me." Rue filled in for them.

Hearing that Hinata looked disgusted and startled. Neji's eyes darkened dangerously. Shikamaru seemed disinterested and Kiba, well his eyes lit up with intrigue .

"I don't know about that. He got some things wrong."Gaara said, his eyes glued to Rue.

Rue blushed while everyone turned to Gaara, stunned.

"And how would you know?" Kankuro demanded.

"I -" Gaara started

Rue immediately placed a hand over his mouth.

"What happens between Gaara and myself has nothing to do with you. So butt out." Rue said quickly

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Neji asked.

"Again, it's out business." Rue told him, chewing of the inside of her left cheek, lowering her hand from Gaara's face.

As she did Gaara smirked and looked at Neji almost tauntingly.

"There's way too much testosterone in here." Rue mumbled


	42. I told you I wouldn't screech!

Part 42

Alright note on part 41;

Neji's not falling for Rue.

What happened was friendly over protectiveness.

Now this chapter is supposed to be short and humorous

If you have a problem PM me

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 42

Everyone left after a couple of hours. They'd had a fun evening even though Neji and Gaara glared at one another every chance they got. Kankuro tried getting Gaara to tell him what was wrong with RUE the puppet. Neji even tried to stay the night. But Hinata reminded him awkwardly about a training session he had with her father.

Though not everyone left. Gaara stayed. She did want him too after all.

After everyone else was gone Rue turned to him sharply.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"You kept giving Neji the evil eye, like some kind of territorial dog."

"Was I?" Gaara asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes you were. Why?'

Gaara only shrugged, looking her over slowly.

That was enough to get Rue blushing. Which in turn made him smile.

"Is it okay if I used the shower? He asked.

Rue nodded, not really paying that much attention as she tried to calm her blush.

After she calmed down she went to the kitchen and made herself some toast with jam on it.

"Hm. Should I make Gaara something?" She pondered softly.

Setting her food on the table, she went to the bathroom. The sound of water running met her ears and she took a deep breath.

"Gaara?" She asked and knocked on the door

As she did the door opened a crack. Gaara must not have closed the door all the way.

"Hm?" She heard him respond over the shower.

"Is there anything you wanted for -" She started asking only to cut herself off after pushing the door open more so he could hear her better.

An action she some what regretted afterwards as Gaara was undressing himself. His shirt lay on the floor and his pants were coming off. He turned and looked at her.

Rue's eyes widened and a dark blush covered both of their faces.

"Um... Nevermind." Rue said quickly as she backed up. Closing the door in front of her.

Then I small smile crept onto her face.

"I told you I wouldn't screech!" She called to him as she went back the the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Also!

Happy Holidays everyone


	43. Scrawny, Lightly Muscled' body

Part 43

Yes Rue s a perv. As I've told a couple of people in PMs

She has some... interesting fantasies

I won't go into detail about that though

Again this part won't be too long

And I may take a small break from writing to think about where I want to take this

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 43

As she tried to sleep,the image of Gaara exposed to her kept resurfacing in her mind. It kept her awake with thoughts of running her hands over him. Thoughts of which made her blush and shake her head.

Even after she first saw it sh was curious. Which embarrassed her and kept her from looking Gaara in the eye.

Looking over at him, Rue couldn't help but stare. She had always found him attractive.

And seeing him naked only confirmed what she'd been thinking.

Staring at him, she wanted to kiss him. At that moment she wanted it almost as badly as she wanted braid Neji's hair.

Giving into impulses she didn't quite understand, she sat up in Naruto's bed and kissed Gaara's lips lightly. They were soft and not quite full but not really thin either, but she loved how they felt.

In that moment though she also jumped away from him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Rue?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Never better!" She squeaked breathily

"Okay then...? Thank you for not shrieking earlier."

"No problem."

"So as it turns out you find my... What did you call it? Oh right; my scrawny, lightly muscled body. So you find my 'scrawny, lightly muscled' body desirable?" He asked teasingly.

"You're not as scrawny as I first believed ad I apologize for calling you that."

"Hm. I thought you would deny my accusation."

"Even I won't deny the truth Gaara."

"My, what a good girl you are."

"Shut up." Rue pouted as she pressed her lips firmly against his, bringing a blush to his cheeks.


	44. That's all I ask

Part 44

I'm technically still taking a break from writing

but not writing was driving me crazy.

Also I'm working on making longer parts

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 44

When Gaara and his siblings were about to leave for Suna, Rue stood next to them and Shikamaru at the village gate.

"Thank you for helping out at the academy." Shikamaru told Temari.

"It was no problem at all." Temari smiled at him

"Have a safe trip." Rue grinned.

Then she inched toward Gaara and Temari was a serious expression.

"Get rid of that puppet of me before her makes weird puppet babies."

The two nodded looking as serious as she did.

Earlier when Rue and Gaara were still alone at Naruto's apartment. Rue and Gaara sat in the kitchen area, having just finished eating and cleaning up. A mere four or five hours after Rue kissing Gaara.

Gaara was staring awkwardly at Rue.

"Rue?"

"Yeah Gaara?

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"This morning... That kiss."

"It was just something I wanted to do. To see what it would be like."

"Oh... How was it?"

"I think it was pretty good."

"I think so too." He told her blushing.

Smiling, Rue hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"Gaara?"

"Yes Rue?"

"Will you write to me and stuff after you go back home?" She asked softly, frowning into his chest.

Taking hold of her shoulders, Gaara moved her away from him so he could look down at her. Catching her eye, they made eye contact.

Rue's large doe eyes stared up at him. Filled with worry that he wouldn't.

Worry? No. It wasn't really worry. It was more like a deep fear of him not trying to keep their friendship going...

Seeing that in her eyes made Gaara's sharp sea green eyes soften immensely.

"I'll try to. I can't really make promises. But I will try."

"That's all I ask" She smiled at him.

"Then I will try my hardest."

Hours after Gaara and his siblings left, Rue went to the hospital with the twins.

Ias and Taryn squirmed, stretched and smiled since she got there. And Rue smiled and watched them.

"Rue? Are you okay?"

Rue turned and saw Sage watching her, looking more than a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to watch them a little."

"Are you sure? You look a little sad behind that smile. Maybe you should-"

"Should what? Go and hang out with friends? Their all too busy for me. On missions, training or on their way home to Suna." Rue said sharply, cutting Sage off.

Sage gasped.

Looking at her siblings again, Rue rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry for the attitude." Rue muttered and returned to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto had been released from the hospital and was sitting at the table eating instant ramen.

"Hey you!" He called with a full mouth as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey." She replied tiredly.

"Your looking a little paler than normal. What's up?" He asked after swallowing.

"It's been a long day."

"Wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked as he finished eating.

Rue nodded and moved his bowl to the sink before she sat next to him at the table.

"I kissed Gaara this morning. I think my eyes guilted him into saying he would try to keep in touch. Then he, Temari and Kankuro left and I will have practically no one to hang out with soon. Since you and everyone else will be doing missions or training. So I guess I'm bummed out and it made me snap at the medical intern watching over my only siblings... in front of my only siblings."

When she finished with her summary, Rue took a deep breath.

Naruto frowned and pulled her into a hug and slowly pet her hair.

"It was just a bad day. Things will get better." He told her.

"That's all I ask."


	45. They are cleared for release

Part 45

Okay I think I'm done with my break

Maybe?

Who knows

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Read the Side Series

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 45

By the time four months passed, Rue allowed herself to be cut off from her friends. A month after Gaara had left, Naruto failed numerous attempts to bring Sasuke home. Then Naruto left.

Only he didn't go rogue. He went to train with that pervert Jiraiya. Rue saw them off and wished her brother figure luck in his training.

After that everyone else also buckled down in their training or went on missions. As Rue had predicted they would. And at first she did try to continue these friendships. Well some of them. Neji and Shikamaru are the ones she actually really liked spending time with.

So between their training and missions, Rue spent time with one or both boys. They'd catch up and talk about life. She also took them to see Ias and Taryn, bringing them to learn one of the few secrets she kept.

She hadn't really meant to keep it secret from anyone. But she didn't want to hear any baby advice from strangers. Rue liked having only the people closest to her knowing these sorts of things. Naruto was her self proclaimed brother and Gaara was her best friend so they needed to know. Temari was her closest female friend and Sage and Trinity were watching the babies.

However, Rue soon distanced herself from Neji and Shikamaru. She still had plans to leave Konoha to return to Suna. She was just waiting for the twins to grow up a little.

She'd take up the now vacant time with learning child care; changing diapers, preparing bottles, that kind of stuff. It was all harder than she had thought it would be.

She also had Gaara's letters to fill her time. He sent them at most twice a month. He also sent three at a time. It felt like he didn't know what to tell her. Or he needed to add something but he already finished the letter, so he just wrote another letter.

Then sometimes there was a letter from Temari in there as well.

Rue'd tell Gaara everything that was happening. She even told him about her distancing herself from the guys to learn to care for the twins.

His reaction of displeasure amused her. He didn't seem to like Neji but he also didn't want to just cut her friends out of her life. But he did also seem proud to hear... well read about the parenting lessons she'd been getting.

So after four months had passed, Trinity released the twins into Rue's care. Ias and Taryn were strong and healthy and ready to be with Rue full time. And Rue was ready to have them.

"Alright. They are cleared for release. Do you have everything you will need to care for them?" Trinity asked with a smile. Trinity had been a big help over the last four months.

She had made a list of things Rue would need, gave the younger girl parenting books, she even taught Rue to properly hold, swaddle and clean an infant.

"I believe I do. Thank you for all of your help." Rue answered with a confident smile.

Sage helped Rue take the twins back to Naruto's apartment. Sage and Trinity had helped to baby proof it. Now it had two cribs , a baby dresser/ changing table, a bookshelf of parenting books and baby books and an obscene amount of diapers.

The walk to the apartment was more like a big reveal than anything else. People kept approaching them to ask about the babies. Or too admire the babies.

Rue avoided most questions and just told their names. Ias and Taryn loved the attention.


	46. A Romantic Relationship

Part 46

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 46

Whoever had told Rue that parenting was easy needed to get maimed. Maybe even brutally murdered.

Rue shook off the violent thoughts as she put Taryn in a clean diaper. Ias was screaming in his crib.

Taryn stopped screaming after she was changed and Rue held her as she got out a pre-made bottle. Taking out an extra bottle she gave one to Taryn before before sitting her in her crib and picking up Ias. Offering him his bottle, he drank happily.

"There you go. That's a good boy." Rue cooed softly as she slowly rocked him in her arms.

It had only been a month since the twins came to stay with her. The only time Ias didn't cry was when he was held, sleeping or when his big sister Taryn was right next to him.

Taryn was the calm one. She slept through the nigh. She didn't make much of a fuss. She'd only scream when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. Whenever Ias cried she'd eye him worriedly before giggling. She did, however, slap her little brother when his screaming bothered her. And that made him scream louder.

Rue never raised her voice to either of them. Not even when she actually felt like screaming. There was no point to it. That was just how babies communicate. 'I'm hungry.' 'I'm messy.' 'I want to be held.' 'I'm uncomfortable.' Rue was still trying to tell all the screams apart.

She hum softly as she rocked Ias. Rue, being a creative person, saw music as art. Her voice was the tool being used to create. Unlike with regular art, Rue was just okay at singing. Her singing voice was a little pitchy. Ultimately she did not sound too horrible. But it was not what Rue defined as good.

Despite that Ias and Taryn were soon asleep and rue laid Ias in his crib and covered each twin up. Getting the twins to sleep had been the one thing she didn't have trouble doing.

Setting Ias's bottle in a corner of his crib, Rue went to the table. Gaara's most recent letter was sitting there and the reply she'd been trying to write sat next to it.

Gaara had wished her luck with the twins. He'd also encouraged her to try spending time with her Konoha friends more. He went on to sat that he missed her and that he'd like for them to be in a romantic relationship.

At first that had thrown Rue.

But he had gone on to explain that their current friendship seemed to be a little coupley. They'd kissed, seen one another naked, told each other basically everything.

Rue didn't know how to reply to that. So she'd been putting it off. But she realized she needed to reply.

Sitting at the table she wrote out a reply. Thanking him for the luck, promising to try with her friends, telling him that she missed him also, and agreeing to his request.

It was after all something she'd wanted. He did also make decent points on why it should happen.

So she said yes.


	47. Auntie Temree! Stuuuuupid

Part 47

Sorry about the delay!

I also apologize now for Ias and Taryn's Speech problems

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 47

Months bled into years and the twins, even though they did grow, remained quite small. They also learned rather quickly.

On their first birthday, which was celebrated on the anniversary of the day they came to stay with Rue and not when they were removed from Katya, was the first time they said a complete word. They each called Rue mommy, loudly, and in front of numerous people.

Something she found amusing and told Gaara about.

For the twins birthday, Rue took them out to play. Then she invited the friends Gaara insisted she reconnect with to celebrate with her and the twins. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru came.

Ias was not happy to see Akamaru. Meaning the little boy screamed. Taryn tried to ride the dog like a pony. She also pulled on his ears.

Rue, of course, immediately moved the twins away from the dog. Which lead to them looking confused and calling her mommy, loudly. No one present tried to correct them.

While Ias and Taryn played, Rue caught up with her friends and apologized for not really hanging out with them much.

"Oi Rue."

She turned to see Kiba staring at her curiously.

"Yea?"

"When we last saw them. Kankuro said he had a puppet of you."

"Yea. And?"

By now everyone was listening, even the twins.

"What'd Gaara mean by 'He got parts wrong'?" Kiba asked paraphrasing.

"He made the breasts too small and the hips too wide." Rue told him. She had asked Gaara what he had meant during one of the first letters between them.

All the while they caught up, Rue did not mention the letters to Gaara or them being a couple. She honestly didn't think they needed to know.

Over the next year, Rue made arrangements to move back to Suna. Gaara suggested that she and the twins could live with him and his siblings. Temari volunteered to come get them. It was even suggested that it should happen around the twins second birthday.

Rue happily agreed to all of it. Based on the letter's, Gaara was eager for her to come. That in itself made Rue happy. Really really happy.

So when Temari came nearly a week before the birthday party, Rue wasn't very surprised.

"Sorry I'm early, I just couldn't wait!" Temari said as Rue invited her into Naruto's apartment. Taryn was playing on the floor while Ias napped.

"It's alright, I'm excited for the big move too." Rue grinned.

"Gaara and I prepped a nursery for the twins. He also insisted on you, him and them having adjoining rooms. Oh and Kankuro is not allowed near your room." Temari informed her.

"Thank you so much." Rue giggled, blushing over the adjoining rooms.

Temari caught sight of Rue's blush and pulled her into a hug. Rue squeaked in response.

"Kankuro found the letter and made Gaara tell us about you two." She explained.

Rue wasn't sure how to answer that . So she blushed more.

"Oh. I haven't mentioned that to anyone here. I'm not embarrassed or anything. People just tend to be judgmental... and nosy." Rue said

Temari nodded understandingly.

"So I only need to pack my things?" Rue asked as Taryn wobbled over to them.

"Mommy! Who that? Who that?" Taryn asked.

Surprise was evident on Temari's face as Rue knelt by Taryn.

"This is auntie Temari." Rue said as she gathered the curious child in her arms and stood again.

"Ta... Tem... Temree?" Taryn tried slowly, her large blue eyes fixed on Temari.

"Awww! Close enough." Temari sighed.

After Ias woke, it was almost the same. Only he asked Taryn.

"Auntie Temree! Stuuuuupid!" Taryn replied to him.

"Taryn! Be nice. He was napping when you met her." Rue scolded.

"They speak pretty well for two year old." Temari noted smiling.

"It's strange how well they speak. Though I'm still surprised Taryn let Kiba teach them to say stupid." Rue told her.

"They called you their mother."

"I don't want them to hear about mom and dad's death yet. So if they call me mommy it's fine. Though the real trick I've been working on is getting them to call Gaara daddy." Rue smiled at her.

Her smile seemed infectious as Temari smiled and soon both twins grinned as well.

During the week before the party, Rue cleaned up the apartment and her things were packed. Temari packed up the twins clothing and diapers.

So when the party day came, Rue and the birthday siblings greeted the guests. Temari had been sent to purchase a cake, as neither girl was able to cook or bake.

Once again Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru were invited and showed up. Soon after Temari came with the cake.

Which she nearly dropped when she saw Shikamaru.

"Temari! If you drop that, you will have to get a new one!" Rue scolded.

"Hina!" Taryn squealed gleefully as she wobbled over to Hinata.

"Will you be going somewhere?" Neji asked when he noticed the bags.

"Yes, actually. But more on that later." Rue nodded.

"Mama's goin a Suna!" Ias shouted at Neji.

"Ias! I said later." Rue pouted.

"You're going to Suna?" Kiba asked.

"We will be moving there. My parents families live there. It'd be rude to keep these little darlings from them." Rue sighed.

"Not to mention it brings her closer to her boyfriend." Temari pointed out absentmindedly as she put the cake on the kitchen table. Which made the party guests look from her to Rue.


	48. I'm a pacifist Kankuro, but

Part 48

Sorry about the delay!

I also apologize now for Ias and Taryn's Speech

Part 49 may be a while as well

Been working on my FMA Fanfic

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 48

Several days after the birthday party Rue and the twins left with Temari. Everything except a bag of diapers, food and drinks was sealing into a scroll. Rue put the scroll into the bag and then they were off.

It was a long and, in Rue's opinion, boring trip. Rue carried Ias while Temari carried Taryn. For once Ias was quiet. Though that was only because he slept through the whole trip, waking only for a diaper change or to eat.

Taryn, however, was up the whole time. Chattering away. Asking about Suna and Gaara. Well at first. After she was satisfied with Suna knowledge, Rue realized she shouldn't have ever let Taryn speak to that pervert Kiba.

"Auntie Temree? Are mommies boobs bigger than yours? Is that what daddy likes about her?" Taryn asked during a break.

Temari and Rue looked taken aback as the child innocently looked from one to the other.

"Where on Earth did you hear stuff like that?" Rue asked surprised.

"Uncle Keeeba asked." Taryn answered and Rue sighed.

"Of course he would... Sweetie, we ignore Kiba when he talks." Rue smiled.

"So, he's basically Konoha's Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"I think we have a whole group of Kankuro's honestly." Rue sighed.

"Who's Ka... Can... Canku?" Taryn tried, before just leaving it at Canku.

"My brother..." Temari sighed.

"Oh... So... Uncle Canku?" Taryn asked giggling.

Temari and Rue nodded, laughing. Picking the twins up, the girls was off again. Taryn's laziness with learning names amused them enough to have the energy to go further. As they went, Taryn finally decided it was nap time. Temari took that as the opportunity to ask what Taryn called Rue's other friends.

"Well you've heard her name for Kiba and Hinata. Let's see; Neji is Ne and Akamaru is Akeeeba while Shikamaru is Shikm. Then Ias calls them; Keeebo, Ata, Nene, Ack! and Shakem." Rue answered laughing.

Temari laughed as well and soon enough they were about to be at the Village gate. Rue nearly dropped everything when she saw it. Though it wasn't the gate that had her excited. It was what was standing in front of the gate. Well who was standing in front of the gate.

Gaara, Kankuro, and a couple ninja stood there. Gaara and his older brother were looking out at the small group of girls... and Ias. While the ninja were standing guard.

"Um, can you?" Rue asked handing Ias and the bag to Temari, who nodded and took them, adjusting the twins. Rue smiled her thanks and stared in Gaara's direction. Taryn and Ias each awoke and looked ahead at the gate.

With a new found energy, Rue ran forward, her arms placed firmly over her breasts to keep them still. At the last second before reaching Gaara, she opened her arms and flung herself at him. Gaara gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

As Temari neared, the twins could be heard, loudly demanding answers.

"Is this it?" Ias started.

"Who's that shorty with Mommy?" Taryn demanded suspiciously.

"Is he _supposed_ to be daddy?"Ias inquired skeptically.

"And that other guy... is he Uncle Canku?" Taryn added disappointedly.

"Uncle Canku? Why's he in your make up Auntie Temree?" Ias questioned.

"He's not into girlies, is he?" Taryn asked, implying Kankuro was attracted to men.

Temari laughed and Rue stepped back from Gaara.

"Mommy!" The twins cheered holding their arms out expectantly. Gaara and Kankuro gaped at Rue and the twins.

Rue smiled while taking the twins from Temari, laughing softly. Ias stared at Gaara analytically. Taryn, being the brat she is, reached out and ran a hand over Kankuro's face, smearing his face paint.

"EW!" Taryn screamed and wiped her hand on Kankuro's clothes.

"Damn brat!" Kankuro growled. Rue handed Ias to Gaara and adjust Taryn before she slapped Kankuro as hard as she could.

"I'm a pacifist Kankuro, but if you ever growl at either of them again. I will personally gouge out your eyes and replace your testicles with them. Got that?" She threatened narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Temari and Gaara stared on, surprised. Kankuro's eyes widened and he nodded, trembling. Taryn stuck her tongue out at him. Ias however stared at Gaara, reaching up to touch his face.

Rue turned back to Gaara and her eyes softened once more.

"Awww! Ias likes you!" She cooed.

"How can you tell?" Gaara asked, unsure.

"He's not screaming." Temari supplied with a laugh.


	49. Thank you

Part 49

I may end this soon

Because honestly I didn't really have anything planned for after

the big move to Suna

Which will mark this as the the end of the Story

In reviews you guys, the beloved readers, can ask questions that I have left unanswered

and I'll answer them the best I can.

 **I only own Rue and the Twins**

Give me feedback

Enjoy

* * *

Part 49

"How'd unpacking go?"

Rue looked up. Temari was standing in one of her doorways.

"Twins are settled in and playing. I'm almost settled in. Then I'm torn between time with Gaara, a hot bath, and a nap." Rue answered.

Rue's room was a little bigger than her childhood rooms. The bed was large and everything seemed to have a pale blue theme. There was a dresser, bookshelf, full length mirror, and some stuffed animals scattered around the space. It was different from what she would have picked, but it wasn't bad.

She was sitting on her new bed with her backpack in front of her. Temari remained looking in from the doorway.

Opening the bag, she was greeted by the two poison supply boxes, she laid them side by side next to her. Next was the money and books from her parents shop. There was still a lot of money despite being used to support the twins. Rue set the thins from the shop in her lap. Under that was the photos of her and her parents as well as the scroll of their belongings.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a large chest for in here? I'll pay you back later."

"Hm? Sure, don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Temari nodded and left.

The scroll and photos were laid next to the boxes.

Looking back into the bag, she saw random things. A pouch of kunai, Her sketchbook, the sketch of her, Gaara and Naruto, and some of her clothing.

The rest of her clothes were already messily put away.

Rue took the clothes out and put the money and shop books back into the bag. Getting up, she crossed her room and put the clothing into her dresser. Returning to her bed when she finished.

Then she looked at everything carefully. Rue picked up the boxes and photos before crossing her room again and laying the boxes gently on her dresser, setting them side by side. With that done she hung the pictures around her room.

Getting a sudden idea, Rue ran back to her bed and dug through the bag. She pulled out the sketch that Katya had finished for her. Smiling, she hung it on the door that joined her room to Gaara's.

Of course not even a moment after hanging it the door swung open and she was face to face with Gaara.

"Hello." She squeaked from the suddenness of it.

"Hello. Are you done getting situated?"

Rue nodded and he draped his arms around her.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. As she did his eyes scanned her room, taking in the little changes brought about by her belongings being present.

"I like what you've done to it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's in those boxes?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, those are mom and my poison making kits."

"Oh, interesting."

Rue smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips lightly. It was their first kiss as a couple. He blushed, pushed his lips against hers softly in response.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gaara's hands slid down her back and grabbed the back of her thighs. In one swift motion, he lifted her until their faces were level.

Rue squeaked and blushed brighter when his hands passed over her ass.

As Gaara moved her, they did not stop kissing. In fact they simply adjusted themselves and continued until they were breathless.

Pulling apart, Gaara held Rue against him and the two smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Again I'm ending Rue and Gaara**

 **Leave any questions you want answered in the reviews**

 **and I will answer them**

 **Thank you everyone that Favorited, Followed, reviewed this work.**

 **I really appreciate it.**

 **And I apologize for a lot of the parts being really short**

 **Especially this part.**

 **I tried to make it longer but ideas to add didn't really come.**

 **But I ended it with a kiss, which was rather sweet.**

 **I do hope that everyone that read this enjoyed it .**


End file.
